Let's Play Pretend
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Natalie's parents died and now she's alone. Her sister doesn't want her and she has no where to go. That is until Sam and Emily Uley adopt her. Then the unthinkable happens. Embry imprints on her. But Natalie is afraid of the werewolves. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Here is my new story. It's an Embry/OC story. I hope you like it, and if you get confused about Natalie's back story, then let me know and I'll tell you more. I hope you review and I hope you like it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own Natalie, her sister and the plot. Nothing else.

Let's Play Pretend

I remember the day that my sister broke my parents heart. The day she took off to LA. She wasn't even out of high school before she left. She didn't want my parents to hold her back anymore. They weren't holding her back. They were making her safe.

My sister wanted to be a model. It was her dream. But there was a couple things holding her back. One was the fact that she was only 5'6. She said that typical models are around 5'8 or 5'9. The other thing was the fact that the model agency said that she was 'too fat'. My sister and I were not fat. We were curvy. We had lots of curves and were known for having bigger chests.

I told my sister that she was beautiful. Because she was. But she didn't listen to me. She got upset and she started eating less. She got thinner, and she started wearing high heels. She changed almost everything about her. She bleached her nice long, brunette hair. It was now bleach blonde and straight.

Then she left. She broke my parents heart. They had so many expectations for her and she let them down. Not only that but she also fell in love. My parents didn't approve. She told them off. She hurt them over love. They started fighting more and more. They then put all their expectations on me.

I let them down. I couldn't fill her shoes. I disappointed them more than she had. Then if that wasn't enough, my dad got really sick. We didn't know what was wrong at first. We went to the doctor and he said that it was too much stress.

I knew what the stress was from. My sister. If she hadn't had fallen in love, then she would've come back. My parents didn't come out and say it, but I knew they blamed her too.

From then n things were sensitive in our house. We didn't mention my sister. We didn't want to and we never would. After a while things were getting better. My parents were starting to loosen up and let me live a little more freely.

But then my parents died. They were killed by a bear or something like that. I didn't want all the details. I just knew that when things started getting better, they got worse. I was an orphan. My family's lawyer tried getting a hold of my sister. She did call back but she told them that she wasn't my sister anymore. She said that she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Hello Natalie! It's your lawyer calling. Listen I tried getting a hold of your sister and asked if she would take you. However before she could call back I found out that someone had adopted you. So pack your bags missy! You're going to be a daughter to one lucky couple!" I erased the message as soon as I got it. I didn't want to be adopted. I wanted my sister. I wanted my sister to take care of me. But that wasn't going to happen. That's why I was here. On a bus. To La Push.

I didn't know anything about who had adopted me. I just knew that they lived in La Push. I knew that they would be there to pick me up. Other than that...nothing.

"We are stopping at La Push. Everyone who needs to stop at La Push, get ready." I got my stuff together and noticed that I was the only one. I sighed and shoved my phone back in my bag. The bus stopped and the driver got out and got my suitcase. He handed it to me and I took it and said thank-you with no smile on my face. I didn't want to smile.

I looked around and saw a bunch of people walking by or talking inside. I sighed and looked down at my very worn black converse. These were my favourite. My best friend drew little cartoons and random drawings on them. She coloured them and labelled them. But my favourite drawing that she had on there was one of a wolf. The wolf was my favourite. She made him grey with black spots. I loved that one. It was my favourite.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I picked it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Natalie! How are you dear? That's great! Listen, so the couple that adopted you, they were so sweet. They are Sam and Emily Uley. They are very nice and you'll love them. Just remember to be polite and be considerate." I nodded and listen to my lawyer go on and on. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to sleep. I needed sleep.

"Oh dear. I must go now. Remember be polite and please don't go on and on about yourself and how much you hurt." I rolled my eyes and I snapped my phone. I was so mad at my stupid lawyer! Don't go on and on about yourself Natalie! My parents just died and she's practically telling me to just forget about it!

I looked around at the people that were walking by me. Some were giving me weird looks and others were glaring at me. Everyone around me looked so tan and tall. Compared to my short and pale. I looked down at my converse and then looked back up. My phone started ringing again and I knew that it was my lawyer again.

"How dare you hang up on me! You have no idea how disrespectful that is! You keep acting like that and you will have no family at all! They are going to get sick of you if you keep..." I pressed end and then threw my phone on the ground and stomped on it. I heard a cough and I looked up and saw a really really pretty person standing in front of me.

"Hi. You must be Natalie. I'm Emily. This is my husband Sam." I smiled and then frowned and looked down at my converse.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and sighed. I just needed to survive until I was 17. When I was 17 I could do whatever I wanted.

"Alright then. Let's go and get you home." I nodded and followed silently. I didn't fit in here. I wasn't going to fit in here. I was too pale and too short.

I followed Sam and Emily to the truck that they had and got in. I buckled up and rested my head against the window. I closed my eyes and tried to forget what happened.

I woke up later by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Emily smiling at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and sighed. I guess that we were here.

"Come on sleepy head. We're here." I slowly got out and took in the surrounding. There were huge tree's everywhere and everything was green. I liked it though. It was peaceful.

I walked towards the house and was in awe. The house was amazing! It was big and white. It had a porch and a porch swing. It was amazing. Way better than what you would find in the city.

"Natalie, I can show you to your room if you want?" I nodded and walked into the house. I saw Sam and Emily kissing and I looked away briefly. Emily giggled and I got a confused look on my face when I realised that she was laughing at me.

"Sam has to go run some errands Natalie, so it will be just you and I." I nodded and shrunk away when Sam walked past me. I was slightly afraid of him. I mean he was HUGE. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled weakly and shrunk away some more.

"Natalie? Your rooms upstairs, first door on the left. I would show you where it is but I have to start cooking supper." I nodded and walked up the stairs and walked into the first door on the left. I opened the door and smiled.

There was a huge bed against one wall, and a dresser against another. There was a desk and a mirror, but that was it. I laid down under the covers and felt sobs coming. I tried to keep them from coming, but eventually just gave up. And started crying and sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. There's a lot going on in this chapter. If it's moving too fast, let me know and I'll slow it down. I also want to k now if you think there should be a love triangle between Natalie, Embry and someone else. And if you do, let me know who you think. Please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I only own Natalie and the plot. Nothing else.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 2: Unofficial sister

I remember sleeping for half an hour, before I heard slamming of doors and lots of voices. I remember hearing yelling, and a little girl crying about spilled milk. Literally, spilled milk. That's about it. Well before I fell back on me pillow. I looked around the room and sighed. I felt so empty. I wanted my parents back! I want a father who cares about me and who protects me. I want a mother who gives me advice and who yells at me for giving attitude. But I'd never have that now.

"Excuse me? Natalie? Are you awake?" I didn't say anything. I waited until the mystery guy knocked. He did and then I said that he could come in. He came in and I saw that it was Sam. I shrunk back a bit and tried to hide my face.

"Emily wanted me to come and see if you were awake." I nodded and turned away from him. I started shedding tears and I waited until the door was closed to actually start sobbing. I thought I'd heard it so I started sobbing when I felt the bed move. I turned back at saw Sam staring at me.

"Sam? Is she awake?" Emily walked in and she saw me in tears. She sat beside Sam and she looked at me with concern.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" I shook my head and started sobbing all over again. Sam excused himself to go and deal with the mystery people downstairs. Emily smiled at me and she handed me a tissue.

"Do you want to talk about it Natalie?" I shook my head and blew my nose. Emily smiled and she stood up.

"Alright. Come down anytime that you want. If you're not down in a little while, I'll send someone up to bring you some food okay?" I nodded and Emily walked out of the room. I waited until she was gone, then I cried once again.

Embry's POV

I hated sitting here watching everyone being all over each other. It was quite sickening. As much as I wanted an imprint, I was happy being single. Although I did want to fall in love and start a family, I didn't want an imprint in high school. And so far I got my wish.

"You excited to meet the new girl man? Emily and Sam's new adopted daughter?" I rolled my eyes at Quill who was running behind Claire trying to get her to get her coat on so we could leave.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jared shrugged and walked into the house trying to find Kim. Once he found her, he ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.

"Wuil? Why are tey issing?" Quil looked down at Claire and picked her up and walked over to the TV and plopped down on the couch distracting her with cartoons.

Emily smiled and said hi to us before walking upstairs. I heard a door click and then I sat down beside Quil. I heard Emily walk downstairs with a big smile on her face. She walked over to Sam and kissed his lips.

"Is she coming down?" Emily nodded and kissed Sam again.

"Yes. She's nervous though." Sam nodded and once again kissed Emily before getting out attention.

"Alright. Natalie is about to come downstairs. Be nice to her and don't make her nervous." We all nodded and I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

I heard footsteps on the stairs but I didn't turn around to look at her like every other person. I concentrated on watching cartoons with Claire.

"Emily? Who are these people?" I heard the sweetest softest voice ever. I turned around and felt the world shift. I looked at her. She was beautiful. Straight blonde, beautiful blonde, hair and the most amazing shade of green eyes. I could stare into them all day. She was short and pale, but she was curvy and beautiful. She was the one. She was my world. I would do anything for her. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to love her.

"Embry. Outside. Now." I didn't move. I just stared at her with such...adoration. I didn't look away. Even as Sam was dragging me outside. No. I didn't want to look away. I was afraid that if I had looked away it would turn out to be just a dream.

Natalie's POV

I saw a whole bunch of people looking at me. I didn't really like all the attention, but it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. There were five HUGE guys that looked like they could snap me instantly. I shied away from them, when they started getting louder and louder.

"Natalie, sweetie, this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim." I saw Jared holding her and it looked like he was going to break her. He had big muscles and a strong jaw. He had tan skin and nice brown eyes. Kim was beautiful and I felt myself getting jealous of all the girls here. Kim had a round face with nice cheekbones, her hair was wispy and her skin was clear and tan. I was jealous. No point in denying it.

"This here is Quil, and the little girl is Claire." Quil was also huge, with the same muscles and tan skin. Quil was taller than Jared and he almost looked bigger, muscle wise. Claire was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She had black hair that was in pigtails and she had the cutest smile. She was just plain adorable.

"And these guys are Paul, Seth and Jacob." I looked at Paul and he gave me a really nasty glare. I paled even more and stepped away from all of them. I pulled my sweater closer and wrapped my arms around myself almost as if trying to protect myself.

Paul had black hair that cut short, and the tan skin and brown eyes. He wasn't as big as Quil, and he was on the shorter side of the five. Jacob had the tan skin, the eyes and the muscles. He was one of the taller ones and he seemed to have a little more muscle than Paul. Then there was Seth. Seth was by far the smallest of them all. He had the boyish look. He was kind of lanky and had the least muscle mass. He had shaggy dark brown hair and tan skin. He had lighter eyes, and he was in between in height. All in all I thought he was pretty cute. He was different.

"And this is Embry." I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. He was...amazing. He had the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep brown, almost chocolate coloured. He was tall and muscular, and his hair cropped and a deep black. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was staring at me intensely and I felt very self conscious.

"Are you hungry Natalie?" I looked down and shook my head.

"I'm not very hungry right now. I'm just going to go to bed now." I really wanted to sleep.

"You really should eat something Natalie. You're too thin." I looked down at my feet and didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything or not?" I looked up at Paul and he was glaring at me, and he gave me a dirty look. I took a step backwards and started shaking. I was really scared of him.

"Leave her alone Paul! Can't you see she's terrified?!" Embry snarled from behind me. I turned around and ran past him and up to my room. I slammed my door and crawled under my blankets.

The way Embry looked at me. The way he looked at me wasn't right. He looked at me like he was in love. He can't be in love.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" It was Sam. I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. Sam walked in and leaned against the door frame and coughed.

"I k now you're not asleep." I groaned and threw the covers off of myself and rubbed my temples.

"Don't worry about what Paul said. He's got an attitude problem." I nodded and Sam looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll get Emily. You look like you need to talk to...well...not me." Sam walked out and I started tearing up again. I heard a knock on the door and someone walked in.

"Hey kid. You alright?" The girl had perfect skin, long eye lashes and not only that she was tall and thin.

"Who are you?" The girl sighed and stuck out her hand. I looked at it and then I looked at her again.

"I'm Leah. Anyway, are you okay or what?" It took me a couple seconds before I started crying again. I don't know why I was so emotional today.

"My parents died by some kind of bear. And I don't fit in! And I don't wanna fall in love!" Leah sighed and she sat down on my bed and listened to me cry.

"I got the same problem as you. I barely fit in with the guys downstairs, my dad passed away, my heart got ripped out and I don't want to believe in love." I sniffled and wiped away my tears and laughed bitterly.

"I'm a mess right now. I'm 16 years old and I'm crying like I'm 3." Leah smiled at me and leaned back.

"You should've seen me when Sam broke up with me. I was a mess too. Don't fret about the crying. Not many people have enough guts to admit to crying and being a mess." I nodded and Leah stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go eat. I'm hungry." Leah stood up and walked to the door when I stopped her.

"Thanks Leah." She nodded and smiled back at me.

"Think of me as your unofficial sister." I nodded and she closed the door and walked out. It was nice to actually have a sister like person who cared about me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope you review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Natalie and the plot. Nothing else.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 3: The Nightmare

I didn't go down to eat dinner. Leah brought some food up and left right after. I ate and then sat there and stared into space. I laid back on my bed and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and started tearing up. I didn't know why my sister didn't want me. I didn't know why my parents had to be killed by that bear. I started sobbing lightly and fell into a nightmare.

LPPLPPLPPLPPLPPLPPLPPLPPLPP-The Nightmare-

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I heard a chuckle and I looked up.

There was a tall, pale teen/man standing in front of me. He had dark brown hair, and red eyes. He pulled me out of my house. He slammed the door and he started running dragging me after him. He ran into a field and suddenly stopped.

He turned around and stared at me, and smiled widely. He ran his hands through his hair and inhaled deeply. He started walking towards me and I walked backwards. I backed against a tree and looked around for some way to escape.

"Hello Natalie. I'm sorry I had to take you away from your house. I just had to see you. After I killed your parents, you were taken away from me. I couldn't wait to see you again." I clenched my fists and glared at him. The fear left me and it was replaced with the need to get revenge.

"Yes. I did kill your parents. But you don't understand why." I started breathing heavily, getting pissed off more and more.

"Why did you kill them?!" He chuckled and took a step forward.

"They wouldn't have let us be together. And we belong together." I glared at him and swung my fist at him. He grabbed it and squeezed it. I cried out in pain and he laughed. He let it go and then he grabbed my wrist.

"I can't wait until I can taste you. You smell..." He inhaled and he let out a groan.

"Amazing." He licked my wrist, and opened his mouth. He stopped when he heard a howl. He stepped back a bit and looked around trying to find the source of the howl. I quickly ran away from him. I was running in and out of trees.

I could hear him running after me. I ran faster and faster. I stopped behind a big tree. I pressed myself against it trying to hide myself. I heard him walking around. He went in the other direction and I took off running again. I ran into a small clearing and tried to decide which way to run.

I went to run until I was flying across the clearing. I sat up and saw the guy run over to me in a flash. He bent down and grabbed my hair and twirled it around his finger.

"You cannot run away from me! You will NEVER escape me!" I crawled back, and he watched me amused. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"I'm finishing this now. You WILL be changed." He bent down to my neck and he grazed his teeth on my neck. He pulled back, and I heard a howl. He growled and went to bite me, when he was thrown off.

I looked up and saw 6 HUGE wolves growling at the vampire. He stood up and smirked at the wolves. They started attacking him and he pushed them off like they were nothing. They were down getting up, when he ran over to me and bite my neck. He started sucking when he was thrown off again.

I felt like my whole body was burning. It felt like my blood was boiling. Everything hurt. I started shaking. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I started moaning and screaming in pain. I looked to the side and saw a huge brown and grey wolf ripping apart the vampire. There were two HUGE guys, that I recognised as Sam and Paul, burning the body parts.

I saw Embry sit down beside me and then he pulled me into his lap. He was whining, and it looked like he was begging Sam for something. Then Sam nodded and the other werewolves howled and Embry held me closer. He began rocking me back and forth. I started shaking more violently.

I heard more voices, and then I was put down. I felt like I was being bit again. Things were getting darker. The shaking stopped, the burning stopped. I felt my eyes closing. The last thing I heard was a low whine and loud, sad, howls.

-End Nightmare-

I woke up, and I was sweating uncontrollably. I was shaking like in my nightmare, but it wasn't as bad and my body wasn't on fire. I opened my eyes and saw Quil, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Sam and Embry staring at me. Sam looked worried and Embry looked like he was going to lose it. I saw two other really pale people. One had blonde hair and golden eyes. He was tall and pale. He looked...gorgeous. The other one had short brown hair. She was also pale but she was short, and somewhat pixie like.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle, this is my daughter Alice." I couldn't speak. I couldn't even make a sound. I gasped and closed my eyes feeling pain surge through me.

"What is wrong with her?!" Embry snarled at the doctor and the pixie girl.

"It seems like someone is giving her nightmares." Sam growled along with Embry.

Carlisle touched my neck and Embry, Paul and Sam growled threateningly. He turned my head and sighed.

"These nightmares aren't normal. If the vampire that is giving her the nightmares, hurts her in the nightmare, she will be hurt out of the nightmare." Embry looked at me and whined. I started to stop shaking, and felt cold. Very, very cold.

"She should be fine now. If she keeps having these nightmares, let me know." Carlisle pressed his hand to my forehead and I got the cold feeling again.

"Leave. Now." Carlisle nodded and left quickly, with Alice following.

"Are you okay Natalie?" Sam asked me, and I knew that he was concerned because of the way he was asking me. I curled up into a ball and started shaking out of being cold.

"I'm cold Sam. I'm so cold." I felt the bed shift and then someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me into them. I looked back and saw Embry. He pulled me closer and then he wrapped the blanket around me as well.

"Embry, stay here until she warms up. We're going to go downstairs ad talk." Embry nodded and I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4: Derrick

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it. I also hope you review. Oh and if it's moving too fast, then let me know. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Natalie, and Derrick. And the plot. But that's it.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 4: The Legends

I woke up the next day with arms wrapped around me. I was also pressed up against a hard, hot, body. The grip was tight and protective. It made me feel safe, loved and cared for. I smiled and relaxed against the body until I realised what I was doing. I pulled away and tried getting out of the grip. I heard shuffling and then someone nuzzled my neck.

"Good morning Natalie. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and tried getting out of the grip. Embry pulled me back and growled lightly in a playful way.

"Oh no you don't missy." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Embry. I looked up into his eyes and almost melted. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. He had the cutest smile and he had small adorable dimples. He was all in all gorgeous. I felt myself falling for him at an alarming rate. And I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want to fall in love. But I was.

Embry brought me out of my thoughts by kissing my nose. I giggled and smiled brightly at him. Inwardly, I wanted to slap myself for falling for him.

"A penny for your thoughts Natalie?" I looked down and then back up at him.

"I was just thinking." Embry smiled and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Can I do something Natalie?" I nodded nervously. Embry pulled me closer. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Screw not wanting to fall in love.

"EMBRY! WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER!" Embry pulled away and saw Sam standing in the doorway, arms crossed shaking. I turned around and got a disappointed stare.

"Sam, calm down please." She turned to Embry and gave him that same disapproving look.

"Embry, I think it'd be best if you left now." Embry unwrapped himself from me and got out of the bed. He walked to the door and he was stopped by Sam.

"I want to talk to you." Embry chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Sam, let me talk to Embry. You can talk to Natalie." Sam nodded and kissed Emily. I tried not to giggle. Embry saw that, and he made a face. I erupted in giggles. Embry smiled like he had just won the lottery. I was about to say flirt back when a look from Sam stopped me.

"You should talk to Emily." Embry rolled his eyes at Sam and walked out after Emily. I giggled and bit my lip. I know that I should be trying to resist falling for Embry, but whatever. I couldn't stop it.

"Why were you making out with Embry on your bed, in your room alone?" I looked away from Sam and thought for a bit.

"Ummm...I fell asleep last night and I woke up and he was there." Sam gave me a look and then he sat in a chair in front of me.

"Ummm...listen...We should have the 'talk'." Sam looked uncomfortable which made me start giggling. Sam sighed and got up. He motioned me to follow him. He walked out of the room and he walked downstairs where Emily and Embry were talking.

"I'm going to talk to Embry. You talk to Natalie." I giggled and Embry gave me a strange look.

"Alright. If you insist Sam." Sam didn't say anything. He walked out briskly and Embry followed him. I sat down on the couch and giggled again. Emily gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"The talk." That's all I had to say and then she nodded and smiled.

"So...you and Embry." I nodded and smiled. I knew that I was blushing but I didn't care.

The Next Day

I woke up tired and annoyed. Turns out that Sam had set my alarm for me so that I would wake up in time for school. I wish I didn't have to go. I had actually shut my alarm off and almost went back to sleep. That was until Sam had come upstairs and ripped my blankets off and carried me downstairs.

He sat me down in the chair, and walked back upstairs. He came back down and he was dressed. I sat there zoned out for a bit. Emily smiled at me and she sat food in front of me. I looked at it and then I looked back at her.

"You need to eat. You're too thin." Sam told me and I ate. There was something about his voice that made me listen to him. I don't know what it was, but it was something.

"You should get going, or you're going to be late." I nodded and I grabbed my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and said goodbye to Sam and Emily.

I walked outside and I saw Embry standing there leaning on a nice black truck. I smiled and walked over to him, and looked at his truck.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and grabbed my backpack from me. He put it in the truck and climbed in. I rolled my eyes and got in on the other side.

"I didn't know that I was being picked up." Embry smiled and laughed and pulled away. He drove towards the school and I got a nervous feeling in my stomach.

Embry parked and I grabbed my backpack and walked away. I didn't wait for him. I started looking around, and then I found the office. I opened the door and walked in. I took a deep breath and walked over to the desk.

"Hi. I'm Natalie Reynolds. I'm new here. " The secretary gave me a look and pointed to a bunch of papers sitting on the counter. I grabbed them, smiled and walked out. I was looking at the papers and ran into someone. I apologised and looked up.

There was a guy in front of me that was cute. But didn't compare to Embry. He was tan, taller than me, which isn't saying much because I'm only 5'4. He had shaggy black hair and light brown eyes. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Derrick. You are?" I shook his hand and wanted to pull it back. I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed it to him. He looked it over and handed it back to me. I walked away from him and out of the office. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"We have a lot of classes together. Maybe I could show you around?" I looked around trying to find Embry. When I couldn't find him, I rolled my eyes and nodded. I needed SOMEONE to show me around.

"Great, our first class is this way." I nodded and followed him. We went into a main building, and Derrick grabbed my arm and led me down a hall. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away from him.

I looked around for Embry again but I still couldn't see him. I heard Derrick say something that he thought was funny. He started laughing and I laughed awkwardly.

"Looks like someone pissed Embry off." I looked up at the mention of Embry and saw him glaring at Derrick. He looked like he was shaking. He caught my eye and he calmed down a bit. Then he started glaring and shaking again. I wondered why until I felt a hand on my lower back that was getting lower and lower.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. I removed it from my back and turned to glare at Derrick. Derrick smiled, and put his arm down. I looked back over at Embry and saw that he was gone, and so was Jared. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Derrick. He was standing close to me, too close. But that was the last thing on my mind. I really wanted to know why Embry had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Natalie, Derrick and the plot.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 5: Getting ready for the date

By the time that English had come around, my first class, Embry was back. He was actually only gone for about fifteen/twenty minutes. When Embry walked in he saw me sitting in a desk that was against the window. He looked at me and smiled and then turned his head and glared at Derrick who was eyeing the seat beside mine. Embry walked over to the desk and sat beside me before Derrick could. He put his stuff down and turned his attention towards me.

"Hey. What are you doing this Friday?" I thought for a bit then shrugged. I have nothing to do. I wonder why he's asking.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me." He looked so hopeful. I bit my lip and then smiled and nodded. Embry beamed and reached for my hand. He kissed the top of it, and I felt sparks run through me. He not only had soft lips, but he also made me melt. Majorly.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30." I nodded and turned my attention to the front of the class. The teacher stood in front of the class and waited until we were all paying attention. Then he started teaching.

The class ended an hour later. I was happy and not so much. I was happy because Embry was holding my hand (that I didn't mind). I wasn't happy about the fact that Derrick was giving me weird looks. it was like he was disgusted with me or something.

I picked up my books and shoved them into my backpack. I took out my schedule and looked at it. I had English first then I had math, science, social, music, drama and art. I rolled my eyes at the thought of math. I hated math. Math sucked.

"Nat? What class do you have next?" I looked behind me and saw Embry standing there with a grin on my face.

"I have math next. Then I have science, social, music, drama, art and Spanish." Embry's smile fell, and I knew that something wasn't going to be good.

"We only have English, math, science, social, art and Spanish together." I rolled my eyes and let out a breath. I thought that we were going to only have English together.

"We still have a lot!" Embry nodded and grabbed my hand. He led me away to math, which by the way was down numerous halls. I knew that if I would've had to have found these classes myself, I would be in major trouble.

"Here we are." I smiled at Embry and he motioned for me to go ahead of him. I sat in a seat near the back and smiled when Embry sat beside me. He held my hand underneath the desks. It was nice. I liked it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, math was finished and it was time for lunch. Embry led me to the cafeteria. We stood in line to get food together. We got our food and went to sit down at a table with Embry's huge friends. We had only been sitting down for a minute or two when they all got up looking concerned. They all left and I looked at one of the girls still sitting there. She smiled and moved so that she was sitting closer to me.

She introduced herself as being Kim. I nodded and listened as she started talking. I was barely listening at all. I was more focused on why they had left. Why hadn't he said goodbye? What was the giant emergency?

-**Friday**-

Today was the day that Embry and I were supposed to go out on a date. Today there was also no school. No idea why but there wasn't. That meant that I got to sleep in. Which I was very happy for.

I tried sleeping in as much as I could. But by 9:30 came around, I was awake. I decided to just lay in bed. I could still relax. I laid there and thought about Sam and Embry's mysterious disappearances. Not only that, but I kept having more and more dreams about wolves.

I had started a list of things that struck me as odd with the guys. I had put it underneath my mattress to keep it safe from prying eyes. I reached underneath my mattress and pulled the notebook out. I opened to the page and saw my list.

Strange-ness (I really needed a better title):

1) Oddly hot

2) Very tall and very muscular

3) Strange disappearances

4) The strange wolfy dreams

That was all I had so far. I closed my book and quickly shoved it under my matress when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I laid back in my bed and sighed. It felt good to sleep in.

"Natalie? Are you still sleeping?" I hear Emily outside my door. I said yes and I heard her sigh. She opened the door and walked in. I noticed the pretty girl that was left behind with me on Monday.

"This is Kim. She's Jared's girlfriend." I smiled and then turned over, ignoring them. I heard Emily sigh and then I felt cold. The blankets had been ripped off of me.

"Come on. Up sleepy head. The date's been moved to five. And it is now 10. That means that we only have, 7 hours to get your ready." I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"That's 7 hours! Let me sleep for 4!" Emily shook her head, and I heard Kim giggle.

"You're up already. Why can't you just get out of bed and let us work our magic?" I rolled my eyes and sat up. I heard Emily and Kim gasp a little.

"How does your hair not get messy?" I was confused until I looked in the mirror. My hair wasn't that messy. It just looked a little under-brushed. Other than that, it was pretty well kept.

"It's always done that. It doesn't ever really get too wild and crazy after I wake up." Kim smiled and pushed me out of my room and into the bathroom.

"You take your time, we'll be getting things ready." I rolled my eyes and got into the shower. I felt the heat on my body and relaxed. I used the coconut body stuff and smiled. I was going to smell good.

I walked out after I was all dried off (minus my hair) and dressed in short and a tank top. I walked into my room and almost had a heart attack. There were straighteners, curling irons, blow dryers, crimpers. There were tons and tons of make-up. There were piles of clothes and a pile of shoes. Kim took a look at my face and giggled.

She pushed me into a chair and started blow drying my hair. She brushed through it until she was satisfied. Then she grabbed the curling iron and started curling my naturally straight hair.

"Emily's going to be doing your make up after we pick out your clothes." I nodded and Kim started making ringlets. I smiled and liked what she was doing. She was making both loose and tight ringlets. She finished and smiled with the result. My hair went to the middle of my back when it was straight, but when it was curled, it went to just below my shoulders.

Emily smiled and walked up with her make-up kit/thing. She put some black eye liner, which made my green eyes pop a little. She added some light brown eye shadow that complimented my skin tone. She added some mascara, and finished it off with some blush and some lip gloss.

Kim walked over with a denim skirt that looked like it would go a bit above my knee. She had a short sleeved black sweater, a red tank top and a white tank top. They left the room and I quickly threw on the sweater, the tank tops and the skirt. They walked in and smiled at me.

The white tank top was underneath the red tank top. The black sweater was over top of the tank tops and was unzipped. I was right when I said that the skirt was above knee length. The skirt was an inch above knee length. It was a good length. And truth be told, I actually looked okay. In my opinion anyway.

"You're ready." I smiled and hugged Emily and Kim and took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

Hey guys! Here`s a new chapter! I hope you like it! I also hope you review and let me know what you think of the date. I`m sorry if the date seems a little odd or not that good. I tried making it good. Anyway...please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Natalie and the plot.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 6: The Date

I walked downstairs and right before I got down I took a deep breath. I walked downstairs and saw Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared and Jacob all sitting at the table staring at Embry. I giggled when I saw how nervous he was. i was glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Embry? Are you ready?' Embry shot up and looked at me and his jaw dropped. I giggled and blushed. He walked over and gave me a hug. I practically melted in his arms.

"Embry. Remember. Back by curfew." Embry nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. He led me to his truck and he held the door open for me. I climbed in and said thank you. Embry ran around to the other side and got in. I buckled up and rest my hands on my lap.

"Where are we going Embry?' He turned to me and smiled brightly and then looked away. Oh he was so hiding something!

We drove down a couple of roads before Embry stopped the truck. I got out and waited for him. He brought out a basket, and a couple blankets. He started walking towards a trail and I followed. Embry stopped and he reached out for my hand. I touched his hand and Embry laced our fingers together.

We kept walking for a bit longer before we were at the beach. There was a small park to the right and a couple of benches. It was really beautiful. You could see the ocean and the sun was starting to go down.

"Do you like it?" I turned to Embry and smiled. Embry smiled and then he4 grabbed the basket.

"Emily helped me cook food. Normally I can't cook very well at all, but Emily was watching me cook and she stopped me before I did anything stupid." I smiled and Embry handed me some chicken and some rice. I smiled and tried some nervously. I heard that Embry couldn't cook very well. I looked at Embry and he had such a hopeful look on his face.

"This is really good!" Embry smiled and then he frowned a bit. I wondered why until he shoved food into his mouth.

"I'm not the greatest cook in the entire world. Actually I was very worried that you wouldn't. And that's okay if you don't like it. It's fine. We can go some please else." Embry started rambling. He looked so cute. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He sat rigid and then he relaxed and got a big goofy smile on his face.

"It's really great Embry. It's one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever done for me." Embry beamed and it looked like he had just saved someones life or something. I smiled and finished eating. I put my plate aside and smiled at Embry. He was shoveling more chicken and rice into his mouth. Once he was done, he smiled and pat his full stomach.

"So you really liked it?" I nodded and kissed his cheek again.

"El pollo con arroz esta muy bien. Gracias Embry." Embry gave me a wierd look and I giggled at him.

"I didn't know that you spoke Spanish?" I nodded and brushed hair behind my ear. I smiled at Embry and he moved closer.

"I am learning Spanish in school." Embry looked at me like I was amazing. The look he gave me was of pure adoration. It made me feel so loved and cared for.

"That's really cool Natie." Natie? Since when did he call me Natie?

"Natie?" Embry nodded slowly and looked at me nervously.

"Can I call you Natie?" I smiled and blushed. He wanted to give me a nickname? That was so cute!

"Of course Embry." He smiled and stood up. I looked up at him a little confused but he just smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded and Embry held out his hand. I let him pull me up and smiled at him when he held my hand. His hand was so warm. It felt great in my hand. It belonged there.

"Do you want to play twenty questions? To get to know each other?" I nodded and smiled up at Embry. I shivered a bit and Embry pulled me closer. I warmed up instantly.

"Okay. First question...what's your favourite coulor?" I thought for a abit and then smiled.

"Black, blue, red and green and sometimes purple. Definitely not pink." Embry smiled goofily and I giggled at the look on his face.

"If you had to choose between getting diry and muddy and staying clean, which would you prefer?" Judging from the look on Embry's face he probably thought that I wouldn't like getting muddy.

"I would prefer to get dirty and muddy. I mean playing in the mud can be so much fun. I know that most girls wouldn't want to get dirty, but I'm fine with that. Does that make me a freak?" Embry smiled and shook his head.

"That's awesome. Unlike any other girl I know." I blushed and looked down. Some hair fell in my face and before I could move it, Embry had brushed it aside. He ran his fingers down my jaw and bent down. He was about to kiss me when I felt a water droplet on my face.

I groaned when it started raining. Embry pulled me under the covers of some trees before me got too rained on. I smiled at the rain and walked out from under the tree. I watched the rain falling and it started raining even harder.

"Natie! What are you doing?" I put my arms out and started spinning around. I started laughing and spinning around like a little kid. I looked over at Embry and he was looking at me in a concerned way.

"Embry! Come on! Come dance with me!" Embry smiled and walked up to me. He held my one hand and he put his other hand on my lower back. He pulled me close and smiled down at me. I felt warm from his body heat, and cold from the rain. It was a good combination.

"You are unlike any girl I have ever met. You're soaking wet and you don't care about your hair and make-up. You don't mind getting dirty and muddy. You're just so...amazing." I smiled and blushed at him calling me amazing.

"I'm not sure if that should be considered good. But thanks anyway Embry." Embry nodded and he looked me in the eyes. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. It was like every emotion was flowing through our kiss. Love, adoration, fear, passion, attraction. The need for one another. I was falling hard for Embry and I could only hope that he was falling hard for me as well.

We broke away and Embr pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest and he put his chin on top of my head. I sighed contently. I felt warm. I felt safe and loved. I felt needed.

"I should get you back home. I don't want you to get sick." I nodded and Embry held my hand. We walked back to the spot we were at before and he gathered up our things. He practically dragged me back to the truck. I climbed in buckled up and rubbed my hands together. I was really quite cold when I wasn't with Embry.

"I'll turn on the heat for you Natie." I nodded and sighed when the heat came on. Embry smiled at me and he grabbed my hand. He kissed the top of it and started rubbing his thumg over my hand. By far this was the best date of my life. It was so romantic and special. It was sort of typical but different and unique.

I didn't even notice when we had gotten back to my house. I climbed out and ran for cover from the rain. Embry laughed and ran after me. We stood under the roof of the house and smiled at each other. He bent down and kissed me again. I leaned against the door frame and and Embry deepened the kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The door suddenly opened and Embry grabbed me and placed me slightly behind him in a protective way. Sam stood there arms crossed over his chest and looked at Embry. Embry smiled nervously and let me go. Sam stepped aside and I walked in. Emily gave me a smile and I blushed. I walked up the stairs to my room and ignored all the comments coming from the other guys that were there.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry that you had to wait a while, but here's a new chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie and her (upcoming) sister.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 7: The Talk

Embry and I went on more and more dates. We were close to being boyfriend and girlfriend. With all the kissing that we were doing, I should hope that we were close to being in a relationship. But there was a couple things standing in our way: Sam, Sam and Sam.

It was actually nice how quick Sam took on acting like a father. By nice I mean it made me feel wanted. Anyway he would give me curfew's and if they weren't followed then I would get into trouble. He would make sure that I had 'Embry free days' to finish homework and to relax. He also said that he needed to have a talk with Embry before we could officially be a couple.

Embry and I were supposed to go out today but he said that we needed to talk. I was a little scared by what he meant when he said that, but I was also excited. I mean he could say that he wants to be a couple. Then again he could break up with me.

"Embry's here Natalie!" I smiled and ran down the stairs and hugged him. He hugged me back and spun me around a little. He was even more excited to see me. Of course that's because Sam made my 'Embry free days' two days in a row. I was having Embry withdrawal's.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and Embry grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. I was smiling to myself and I pushed all of those negative thoughts out of my head.

I got into his truck, buckled up and waited to go. Embry pulled out and he started driving down towards the beach. I took in all the surroundings and realised how much I actually loved it here. It was so green and peaceful and quiet.

"We're here." I smiled and jumped out of the truck before Embry even had it turned off. I smiled and looked around. We were at the spot that our first date was at. I smiled and Embry wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"Let's go sit at the table and then we can talk." I nodded and started walking over to the table. I sat down and smiled at Embry who sat nervously beside me.

"Natalie? Have you ever heard of the old legends?" I shook my head and Embry sighed. He looked like he didn't want to have this conversation. At all.

"Our old legends say that we are apparently descendants from wolves." I looked at him and tried to process what he was saying.

"Wolves?" Embry nodded and I gave him a wierd look.

"There were these monsters, the 'Cold Ones'. They would hurt and kill the people on our lands. So there were these...wolf descendants that would track down the 'Cold Ones' and kill them." I didn't say anything. I sat there in silence and let him continue.

"There was this one things with our ancestors. It was called imprinting. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate. You find her and you love her. You want to be around her constantly and once you're away, you're constantly worrying if she'll be fine or not. You'll be her brother, lover, friend, protector. Whatever she needs you'll be that. You'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. Even if you aren't in love with her." I stared at him. I continued staring at him. A thousand things were running through my mind right now. The dream that I had. The dream of Embry and the wolves. This must be what he was talking about.

"I believe you Embry." He looked shocked, and well...shocked. He stared at me for a couple minutes and then he smiled widely.

"I imprinted on you. I love you and I want to be there for you. Even if it's a...friend or...brother. Or your boyfriend and of course your protector." Embry grimace when he said friend or brother which I giggled at. But when he said boyfriend and protector he got a serious look on his face. This was what he wanted to be. This is what would make be happy. It would make me happy.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Embry." He didn't say anything. He just smiled and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away momentarily.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Natie." I smiled and went to kiss him again when I heard a cough. I pulled away when Sam was standing there giving Embry 'the look'.

"Did you tell her Embry?" Embry nodded and smiled down at me. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Good. Now you have to patrol and you are late." Embry groaned and got off of the bench. He gave me a quick kiss and followed Sam into the bushes. I smiled and hopped off of the bench and decided that I was going to walk down the beach. Or at least I was until I got a phone call from Emily telling me to get home.

I quickly started walking home, while still having a big smile on my face. Of course I didn't realise just how long it took to walk home. Driving it took about five ten minutes. But walking it took like fifteen twenty minutes. Great. But eventually I made it. Yay! I walked into the house and looked around for Emily.

"Natalie? Is that you?" I said yeah and walked into the kitchen where Emily was cooking. She smiled when she saw me and she stopped cooking for a minute.

"Your lawyer called she wants you to call her back. She says that it's quite urgent." I nodded and Emily handed me the phone. I dialled the number and seemed to have waited forever until she picked up.

"Natalie! Dear! You called me back! Listen your sister is coming to visit you! She wants to see where you live and she's going to end up taking care of you instead of Emily and Sam! Isn't that great?!" I didn't say anything. I almost dropped the phone. I wanted to cry. She was coming to get me?! I didn't want her to!

"Natalie? Sweetie are you there?" I said yes and she laughed and started rambling on and on about my sister.

"Great! She'll be there tomorrow!" I said okay and hung up the phone. Emily gave me an odd look. I put the phone down on the table.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" I nodded and heard a loud noise. Then a whole bunch of loud voices. Sam and Embry came over to Emily and I. Embry went to give me a kiss and I turned my head.

"Natalie? What's wrong?" I looked away and started sniffling.

"My sisters coming here tomorrow to visit and then she's going to take me back to Los Angeles with her." I looked up at Embry and he looked like he was going to cry. He shook his head and then he started shaking himself. Sam made him go outside and Jared followed him. Everyone was quiet. Nobody dared to say a single word.

"She just decided now that she wants to take care of you?" I nodded and everyone still stayed silent.

"So you're leaving?" I didn't say anything. I just stared at the floor. Embry and Jared walked back in and I stared at the floor still.

"I don't want to leave but I doubt that I have a choice. I mean she's my sister and if she wants to take me, then I doubt I can do anything." Emily nodded and I started tearing up when Embry sat beside me and hugged me.

"I don't want to leave you Embry. I don't want to leave here. I want to stay." Embry nodded and sighed.

My sister was coming to get me and I didn't want to leave Embry, Emily and Sam. I want to stay here. But I couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8: My sister

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it. There's a lot going on in this chapter, and I'm sorry if it seems like it's all over the place. We officially have the entering of Natalie's sister. (Bleh!) I'm sorry if this chapter is also a little boring; I'll make the next one more interesting. Or at least try to. Anyway, please review thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Natalie and her sister Emmy

Natalie's sister Emmy:

Age: 23

Description: Has natural brown hair that she died platinum blonde. Her hair is down to her lower back. She has natural green eyes but she has bright blue contacts. She is 5'6" and she is slim with some curves. She used to be very close to Natalie before she left high school. After she left they grew apart until they stopped talking all together. Emmy went to LA to be a model and she succeeded and then she started acting in some TV shows. She thinks highly of herself and she thinks that she has the perfect body and attitude. She loves flirting and doesn't think of the consequences. She tries telling Natalie that she has good curves but will become fat if she keeps eating. She wants to take care of Natalie all of a sudden for reasons not yet known.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 8: My Sister

I went to bed that night having nightmares. I was dreaming about leaving Embry and then me being attacked and dying. I knew that that was a little extreme but really, I mean I would be so...unprotected without him.

I actually had more nightmares than those. The ones with Embry were short. But one of the ones that didn`t involve Embry involved someone else. The person who killed my parents. The person who was after me. The person who wasn`t actually a person but a vampire. He, he clouded my nightmares too.

I ended up screaming in pain and crying during one of my nightmares. Everything felt so real, all the pain felt real. It hurt so bad. I tried opening my eyes but quickly shut them due to the immense pain shooting through me. Sam came into my room and he was panicking. He could tell that this wasn`t normal. He called the rest of the wolves over. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth and Leah. They were all there. They were all watching me carefully.

Sam touched my forehead and withdrew his hand. I was freezing. Even for him. He told Embry to try and warm me up, which resulted in me being wrapped in a blanket and Embry holding me. But I was still cold. I was shaking too. I was shaking so bad.

"Natie...Natie please. Please open your eyes. Please. Tell us what's wrong. Tell us what's happening. Please." If only I could talk. I would tell him. I would tell him everything. But I couldn't speak. It hurt too much.

"Sam you need to call Carlisle and Alice. Maybe even...HIM." Embry was pleading with Sam. He sounded so desperate. He sounded hurt and in pain.

"I will Embry. Just try and get her warmed up." Embry nodded and curled me into him more. He was slowly starting to warm me up. Slowly but surely.

"They're almost here Embry. Is she warming up?" Embry said yes and Sam sighed. It was a waiting game until the door burst open and in ran Carlisle, Alice and Edward.

Carlisle knelt down beside my bed and touched my forehead. He looked at Alice and she stared at me almost blankly for a moment.

"He's messing with her. He's playing with her. This is a warning to everyone and a scare tactic. He's coming to get her." Embry started growling and I wasn't sure if it was from what Alice said or from Carlisle and Alice themselves.

"Edward, please read her mind. Tell us what is going on." Edward stared at me and winced when he saw what was happening. He looked away and clenched his fists.

"I can only see what he wants me to see. It isn't right Carlisle. He's going to come for her and he is going to pick off the wolves one by one. He's going to leave Embry and Sam barely alive. Then he's going to bite her and make them watch her suffer." I started shaking more and more and Embry could barely keep me still. Carlisle looked at my arm and saw a dark purple bruise starting to form.

"He's doing it again. If he bites her in the nightmare, she'll get a bruise on her body. She'll start showing signs of changing. I don't understand why she is cold though." Nobody said anything. Soon the shaking stopped and I started getting warm again. Carlisle stood up and looked down at me and then at Sam.

"Let her sleep. She needs it. That means you too Embry." Embry put me down and left the room. I curled up into a ball and kept my eyes closed. It hurt way too much.

I was expecting my sister the day after my nightmare. But she cancelled. She said something about there being a delay on her flight. So she was going to be coming a week later. It was a week later. Today. I hadn't had any more nightmares since then. I was told that this was my 'break' and that he would come back when I was 'ready for him'. Sam hated that thought. He hated it almost as much as Embry. In fact he told Embry that he was allowed to stay over at our house to make sure that the nightmares never came back.

Embry and I worked on our growing relationship. We talked a lot and got to know each other even better, we even got to go on 'dates'. We didn't actually go out on dates because Sam and Embry were afraid that if Embry and I were alone, I would have another nightmare/day-nightmare/attack. But we did get to watch a whole bunch of movies alone. Well as alone as one could be with Sam, Jared and Paul nearby. It was for safety. I guess.

"Natalie! Your sister is going to be here soon!" I groaned and rolled off of the bed. I stood up and brushed my hair. I ran downstairs and sat down at the table. I put my head on my arms and sighed. I could hear a car driving up the driveway and I knew that that was her. I looked to the side and saw my sister getting out of her car. She was wearing a low cut, tiny, hot pink tank top and a very short mini skirt. She was also wearing very high heels.

She started stumbling among the mud and gravel and mumbled to herself. Yep. She hasn't changed a bit. She still has platinum blonde hair, and her fake eyelashes and bright blue contacts. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Emily walked to the door and opened it smiling at my sister. My sister smiled back and walked in. she took a look at all the guys sitting there and she got on her fake 'flirty' look. She walked towards them and swung her hips back and forth. The guys looked a little uncomfortable and a little nauseous.

"Hi there. I'm Natalie's sister Emmy. And you are?" They all stared at her in a grimacing way. Emily shot them all a look and they rolled their eyes and Jacob introduced them all.

"I'm Jacob, this is Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil and that's Sam and his wife Emily." My sister giggled and gave Jacob a lustful look. Then she turned her gaze towards me and she smiled and held her arms open.

"Natalie! My baby sister!" I got up and hugged her limply. She kissed both my cheeks and pulled back and smiled at me.

"Oh look at you! You're so pretty! But your clothes...your clothes aren't showing your body well enough." I looked down, embarrassed for myself.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little sis! I'm so totally grateful!" She smiled at me and hugged me again. I knew that she was faking it. There was some reason why she was here and I wanted to know why. She didn't care about me; she cared about something that had to do with me.

Sam obviously thought so too because he was giving my sister a very...interesting look. Actually now that I think about it, everyone was giving her a strange look. Well...all the werewolves.

"Are you hungry Emmy?" Emmy looked at Emily and then at the food she had. She shook her head and then she looked at me.

"I'm going to give Natalie some of my clothes that are more form fitting. Be right back." Emmy grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I pointed to my room and she dragged me in. She handed me a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. She walked out and walked back downstairs. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed.

I walked back downstairs and felt a little uncomfortable with the too close fitting clothes. My sister however looked quite pleased. I looked at Embry and he looked me over and he looked away.

"The food you're eating Natalie is really making your curves come out. Plus it's giving you a pretty fair sized chest. Which is good because in LA that means you'll have lots of guys chasing after you. Like I do. However, you should really watch what you eat. You have good curves, but if you eat too much then you'll lose your curves and you'll be fat. This is NOT what you want or need." I looked at my sister and sat down again. I looked back up and noticed that Sam, Jared, Leah and Embry were all shaking and Paul, Jacob, Quil and Seth were clenching their fists.

"Are you calling her fat?!" Leah glared at my sister and my sister rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying that she has good curves now, but if she keeps eating the stuff that she is, she will become fat very quickly." I looked down and bit my lip. Embry sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Emily held Sam's hand and frowned at my sister.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you all. I have to get back to my hotel room. I will come by tomorrow and help pack Natalie's things and then we will leave by Sunday." My sister got up and walked over to the door. She smiled at me and turned around and walked out.

"Natalie, don't listen to..." I cut Embry off by getting up and walking up the stairs. I slammed my door and flung myself on the bed. I had to go back to LA and I was called fat by my own sister. Yep. Life sucks.


	9. Chapter 9: The Vampire Visits

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! I also hope you review and let me know what you think. I figured out how to make this chapter interesting! I hope you like the twist. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with the something that happens in the chapter. Anyway...please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Natalie, her sister and the plot.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 9: Vampire

My sister went to her hotel that night. I stayed in my room and kept looking in the mirror. I just kept looking at my reflection. I tried on different clothes and looked at my reflection. My sister's word kept running through my head. 'You don't need or want to get fat'. I soon started peeling clothes off and throwing them on the floor and then trying on more. Soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor. I sat down by my bed, in some baggy sweats and a hoodie. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I looked up into the mirror and then pulled my eyes away. I heard some commotion downstairs and knew that the guys were getting ready for dinner.

I sat there and heard them walking around or knocking stuff around. I heard someone walking up the stairs and I started panicking. I quickly shoved all of my clothes into my closet. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my cell phone and pretended to text. The door opened and Emily walked in and smiled at me.

"Dinner's ready and I made sure that the boys waited for you." I forced a smile and made it seem as real as possible.

"That's really nice of you Emily, but I'm not feeling very good. I think I'm getting sick." Emily looked concerned and then she came over to me and felt my forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Are you sure you're not feeling well?" I nodded and Emily looked at me sceptically. She hope that I felt better and she left the room. I waited until I knew that she was gone and then I locked the door. I ripped off the clothes that I was wearing and examined my body. I ran my hands over my stomach and my hips.

My sisters words rushed back to me. I put on some pj pants and a tank top and walked over to the bathroom. I sat down in front of the toilet and lifted the lid. I leaned over it and shoved my fingers down my throat. I started gagging but didn't actually throw up. I stuck my fingers down further and finally, something came up. I threw up three times and then I felt weak. I rest my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried pulling myself up, and the first time it failed. I tried again and finally I was able to pull myself up. I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I sat down on my bed and then I curled up into a ball and started crying.

Embry's POV

Me and the guys were watching TV but I couldn't concentrate. I thought of Natie. I thought of what her sister said. The way Natie looked down, it was like she was ashamed. I hated her sister for that reason. Making my gorgeous, amazing, beautiful Natie think less of herself. I was shaking when she said it then and I'm shaking now. I wanted desperately to go and see her but Sam...Sam told me not to go and see her. He said that she needed time alone. That made me pissed off. I was shaking even worse by then. I had to go outside until I calmed down.

"Dude, you're shaking. Calm down before you phase right now." I turned and glared at Jake. Messing with a werewolf when he is away from his imprint is never a good idea. Especially when he is already shaking as it is.

"I need to see her and comfort her. I need to make her feel better. After what he 'sister' said to her." I growled when I thought of that...monster who 'claims' to be sister but never doesn't act like it.

"Man I hate what she said too, but you got to listen to Sam. He's alpha. He knows what he's talking about. And Besides Natalie probably needs time to herself anyway." I nodded and turned my attention back to the TV. I had no idea what they were watching. Nor did I care.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" We all stood up and ran to the kitchen. I stopped halfway and looked up the stairs. I wonder when Natie was going to come down. I need to see her.

"Boys, wait until Natalie comes down. I'm going to get her right now." Emily walked past me and I sat down beside Jared. He took one look at my face and started laughing at me.

"Man you got it deep. I remember when I was like that with Kim." Jake rolled his eyes and elbowed me.

"You're still like that Jared." I laughed and Jared picked up a fork and threw it at Jake. Jake caught it and threw it back. Sam reached out and caught it and set it down on the table. He gave us all stern looks and we all stopped.

Emily started walking down the stairs and I looked at her. She shook her head and went and grabbed the food and set it on the table. I continued to look at Emily and then I looked back towards the stairs.

"Dude you look like someone just punch you in the stomach." I turned and glared at Quil. He said sorry and looked away.

"Emily, why isn't Natie coming to eat?" Emily sighed and sat down beside Sam.

"She said that she wasn't feeling good Embry." I looked away from Emily and back up to the stairs. I started whining and was torn between going to see my imprint, my Natie, and listening to my alpha.

"Embry, you should eat." I nodded and started shovelling food into my mouth like my brothers. I heard some clanging and stopped. Then I heard something that chilled me to the bone. All us werewolves stopped eating. We all sat up straight when we heard Natalie throwing up. We knew that she was doing it on purpose because we heard her coughing and gagging. My Natie, my imprint, my baby, was making herself throw up because she didn't think that she was skinny enough.

"Embry...listen man...I'm sorry." I didn't say anything. I stood up and walked towards the door. I needed to run or else I would track down her sister and rip her throat out. I was that mad at her.

"Embry. Stay. Here." I clenched my fists and turned back around. I sat back down on the chair and glared at the table. Nobody looked at me. They could tell that I didn't want to be bothered or wanted to listen to Sam.

Natalie's POV

I started tossing and turning during my sleep. I woke up briefly and turned my head towards my clock. It was 3:45 in the morning. I groaned and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I heard a chuckle and I lifted my head up. There was the vampire. The one that I hated with all my might.

"Hello sweet Natalie. I missed you love." I gulped when suddenly the vampire was in front of me. He stroked my cheek and pulled my chin towards him. He pressed his lips against mine and my eyes widened. I tried pulling away but he snarled and pulled me closer. He moved his lips to my neck. I started shaking and he smiled.

"I should go love. Your werewolf friends will be waking up and smelling me soon. But I can promise you that I will be back for you. You will be mine. Forever." He kissed me one last time and then he pulled away and jumped out of my window.

The door was kicked open and Embry, Sam and Jared ran in. Paul, Quil and Jacob followed. They all looked at me and I burst into tears. Embry ran over and pulled me into his lap and started rocking me back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the wait, I had to work last night and I was going to update but I got home late and I was tired. So I made this chapter longer for you guys to try and make it up to you. So please review. Thanks!

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 10: Leaving

My sister was leaving. She decided that it was too much work to take care of me when she found out that she had to take me to school, pay for my schooling, and make sure that I didn't sneak off into the middle of the night. She didn't want that kind of responsibility. So she was leaving. This was good for me. I didn't want to leave. But at the same time, I did.

But before my sister left, she wanted to talk to me alone. So we drove to Port Angeles and walked around for a bit. She looked nervous and not-so-happy at the same time. Great. That was never a good combination.

"Natalie, I want to give you some money. I know that you're probably going to wonder what it's for. Well...I just know that for some reason you're going to need to buy something and you won't want anyone to know about it." I nodded and she handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw about three thousand in there.

"Don't ask about it. I also want to say that I'm sorry. I really do love you, and I do miss you. I would take care of you, but I'm the best person to do that. I love to party and go out and drink. I love to go out until endless hours. It's really not you. It really is me, and I want to say that I'm sorry. Maybe when I've grown up more, then I can take care of you." I looked at my sister and it was like I was understanding what she was going through, for the first time. She wasn't just a stuck up airhead like I thought she was. She was sort of deep. She was a model that was addicted to the LA life and she couldn't get out of it. I felt kind of...sorry for her.

"Well...I have to go or else I'll miss my plane. So I'll call you soon. Take care of yourself Natalie. I love you." I hugged my sister and she got into her car and started driving away. I didn't think that I would feel sad when she left. But I did. I mean she was a part of my old life. A part that reminded me of my parents, my old friends. It was taken away.

I looked down at the envelope and made a decision on what I would do with that. I started walking towards the drug store and tried thinking of where I could hide what I was going to buy.

I entered the store and walked over to near the pharmacy. I started scanning the products looking for one that I knew would work. I picked up one bottle of pills and looked it over. They were diet pills that would induce vomiting after you ate. That way you wouldn't have to shove your fingers down your throat. I quickly grabbed two bottles of them and walked to the register.

The cashier rung them in and she gave me a funny look. I glared at her and she went back to doing her job. She said the total and I gave her the money and quickly left the store. I threw away the receipt, and walked away from the drugstore.

I didn't have any place to go so I started walking around mindlessly. I didn't know how I was going to get home since my sister drove me here. But I didn't really care about that right now. I just wanted to be away from everyone and away from Embry for a bit.

"Natalie!" I was thrown back a bit by Alice hugging me with impossible strength. She stepped back and scrunched her nose.

"You smell like wet, nasty, dog." I laughed a little and she smiled at me and motioned another girl to come over. She had dark hair that was somewhat curly. She was pale and she had nice brown eyes. She looked kind of awkward standing there though.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Natalie." I waved and Bella gave me and awkward smile. I guess that meeting new people wasn't her thing.

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend and Natalie got imprinted on by one of the dogs." Bella laughed and I frowned. Alice was a vampire like Derrick, and Carlisle and Edward. But why didn't they have the same eyes as Derrick?

"We should probably go; Edward's excited to have Bella back after she went to visit her mom in Jacksonville." I nodded and Alice walked waved and left with Bella following her. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and called for a taxi.

The taxi came quickly and I hopped in and told him to go to Forks. I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to stay out of the house. After the whole making myself throw up incident, I didn't want them to questions me. I knew that Embry would freak out and probably lock me in his house so that I wouldn't do that again.

"Here you go Miss. Forks. That'll be $56.78." I rolled my eyes and got out of the cab. I looked around and sighed. I was going to try out the pills now. But first, I needed to find someplace to actually eat.

I walked around until I found some small cafe. I walked in and sat down, and picked up a menu. Someone came over and took my order and then left again. I took out the bottle and looked at it. It said to take three pills right after you eat. I opened the bottle and took out three pills. I set them down beside me and waited until my food came.

Soon enough it came. I started eating, slowly, thinking mindlessly. Once I was finished, I took the pills and swallowed them some water. I sat for a while wondering how long it would take to come into effect. I finally had enough of waiting and I paid and left. I started walking down the street, towards La Push. I didn't want to catch a cab or call for somebody. I wanted to walk to clear my head.

I was halfway to La Push when I felt a hand brush my arm. I looked to the side and saw Derrick smiling brightly at me. I stepped away from him and he stepped closer.

"Natalie, don't." I stopped and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He pulled back and looked me over.

"You're so beautiful, and your blood smells...so amazing." I got creeped out and I walked away from him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I want to walk you back to the border. To make sure that you're completely safe." I gave him an odd looked and he sighed once again.

"Why are you being so nice to me and not trying to scare me?" He smiled and I took in his features. He had a strong jaw, a lean yet strong body. He was tall, and he looked beautiful. That must be a vampire thing.

"I apologize for that Natalie. My emotions are all over the place when I am with you. I am possessive and I get very...irritated when that...dog is all over you and always around you." I crossed my arms over my chest and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Natalie, listen I know that this may sound odd, but you're my singer. My blood calls to you. You're my soul mate and I need to be with you." I turned to him and gave him as nasty of a glare as I could give.

"I already have a soul mate Derrick." He ran in front of me and pinned my arms to my sides.

"You have two. But only one will have you." I glared at him and tried moving my hands but no luck.

"Why did you kill my parents?!" Derrick stepped back and gave a sarcastic laugh.

'I didn't have a choice whether I killed them or not. I had to. I was a newborn and I was alone. I kept feeding off of humans and there were hunters after me. I couldn't fight them off myself. So I got some help from some other vampires. But in return they asked me to kill your parents. I don't know why, but they did. Listen Natalie, I had to lie to you. I had to. At least until they were dead. And they are. I don't have to lie to you anymore." I was confused. Why did he threaten Sam and Embry?

"Why did you say that you would threaten Embry and Sam?" Derrick gave me a look and let go of me. He stepped beside me and motioned me to keep walking.

"The vampires that I was working for, they had heard of real werewolves living in La Push. They told me to make them suffer, and then they would come and attack and kill them. I made a threat, and was going to go through with it when I found out that they themselves were dead." He smiled at me and I almost felt like blushing.

"When did you find out that I was your singer? Why did you threaten Embry too? Why not just Sam?" Derrick rolled his eyes at all of my questions. But I needed to know. I had to know.

"I first discovered that you were my singer when I was looking for Sam. I smelt something so amazing, so delicious. I saw you in your room, you were unpacking. I tried getting closer but I didn't want to make the wolves come out. So I left. I came back a couple days later and there you were. On a date with Embry. I was furious. I went back to the vampires and reported back to them. They told me to make Sam and Embry suffer and leave them half-dead." I shuddered when I felt the wind blow cold air. Derrick pulled me closer to him and tried to stop the wind.

"My gift is giving people nightmares or dreams. I can make them kill themselves in the nightmare. Sometimes they were so horrifying that they end up killing themselves. I was ordered to give you terrifying nightmares as a warning to the werewolves. I never wanted to hurt you Natalie and I won't have to anymore. I'm not doing what they want anymore." I stopped walking and noticed that we were at the La Push border now.

"Please Natalie; I am begging you, please, please consider me as being your soul mate. Please." I looked at him and felt sorry for him as well. He had found his singer and she already had a soul mate.

"I have to go. They'll be worried about me." Derrick nodded and he bent down and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and felt some butterflies. Not a lot, but there were some.

"Goodbye love." I walked away from him and when I turned around he was gone. I walked through La Push thinking about what had just happened. This vampire that I thought was out to kill me, was in fact, my soul mate. Not only that, but everything that had happened to me was because he was under someone's orders.

I sighed and walked into the house and was suddenly stared at by Embry, and Sam who were seething. Then they started growling at me. Soon all of the werewolves were. I was frightened half to death. I didn't know why they were glaring at me and growling. I honestly had no clue.

"Why do you smell like a vampire?!" Embry was scrunching his nose, and he started shaking.

"I was with Alice. Calm down." I walked away from them and walked up the stairs. I opened my door and slammed it. I went to lay down on my bed and then felt like I was going to vomit. I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting in the toilet. Everything I had to eat that day had come up. The diet pills worked. After four hours.


	11. Chapter 11: They Don't Understand

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you review. Okay now...for the important question... **Who should Natalie end up with? Embry or Derrick? **Review and let me know who you think should win her heart.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 11: They don't understand

I hid my diet pills in my closet. I knew that that was an odd place to hide it, but no one went into my closet. Even Emily. When she washed clothes, she would set them down on my bed and leave. So no one knew. But I had a feeling that they were starting to wonder. I mean I was throwing up four hours after I ate. Every day. It never changed, so I could expect t them to get a little suspicious.

I kept a diary of what I ate, and when. I wrote down what time I would throw up and when I would finish. I even kept track of my weight. I wanted to make sure that I was losing weight. I kept this under my mattress. That's where it was safe.

"Natalie? It's time for breakfast. You should come downstairs and eat." I got off of my bed and went into my closet. I grabbed a sweater and three pills. I put the pills into a little plastic baggy and shoved it into my sweater pocket. I walked downstairs and saw the usual people. Kim and Jared sitting together, Quil and Claire, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Leah, and Seth. Of course Sam was helping Emily with some things. Naturally.

"Natie, come sit by me." I sat beside Embry and he smiled and kissed my cheek. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me as close as I could get. Emily smiled at us and she handed all of us girls plates of food before the giant bottom-less pits could get a hold of the food.

I slowly started eating trying to make it seem like I was eating more than I planned to. The pills were working they were, but they made me feel sick whenever I saw food. I didn't know that they were supposed to do that.

I started feeling nauseous, so I started taking deep breaths and trying to keep everything down. This was not right. I didn't even take the pills and I felt horrible. It started working so I tried eating again. That didn't work because as soon as it had gone down, I felt it again. I held my stomach and got off of Embry, I ran upstairs and to the bathroom and started throwing everything up.

I stopped for a couple of minutes and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know what was happening. I took the pills out of my pocket and glared at them. I stood up while shaking slightly and made my way to my room. I pulled the pill bottle out of my closet and looked at it more closely. I groaned and felt like smacking myself.

I was supposed to take 1 after every time that I eat. You are supposed to take three if a doctor tells you to. I was overdosing. I took three last night and I guess that my body was just holding off on the throwing up for now. I put the diet pills back on my closet shelf and closed the doors. I sat down on the floor and tried getting my slightly queasy stomach to fully calm down.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" It was Emily. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up. I rushed over to my bed and sat down on it. Emily opened the door and I smiled at her. But I quickly found out that it wasn't just her. It was Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared and Paul. I felt very nervous and my heart started racing. Had they found out about me and the diet pills?

"Are you feeling better? Do you have the flue?" I felt my forehead and nodded. If they thought that I had the flu then I would be off the hook. Emily came over and felt my forehead. She pulled her hand back and looked at me oddly.

"You're not overheating like normal if someone had the flu. You're quiet cold." I felt my forehead and pulled my hand back. I was freezing.

"I'll go and make you something warm to try and warm you up." I nodded and Emily left with Sam following her. Jared, Paul and Embry all turned to look at me.

"What's really going on Natalie?" I shrugged and tried to calm my racing heart down.

"There's something different about you. I just can't figure it out." I almost wanted to glare at Jared. Him and his stupid self!

"You can tell me anything Natie. That's what I'm here for. I'm here to be your best friend, or an older brother, a friend, or boyfriend. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll stay between us." I wanted to tell Embry but he would take them away from me. I needed to stay on the pills until I was ready to get off of them. I wasn't skinny enough yet. Not yet.

"I'm just not feeling well. That's all." Paul glared at me and started shaking a bit.

"That's bullshit Natalie! There is something wrong with you and you can't keep lying about it because we WILL find out!" Paul turned around and walked out of my room slamming the door. Embry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"Natalie we're all worried about you. We don't want you to be sick. If there's anything we can do to make you feel better just tell us okay?" I nodded and Embry kissed my forehead and he got up and left with Jared. I sighed a breath of relief and rubbed my temples. That was WAY too close.

"Natalie, I made you some tea. I hope that you feel better." I thanked Emily and set the tea on the nightstand. I sat back down and got really lightheaded. I shook my head and laid down. Maybe some rest would do me good.

I woke up and looked at the clock beside my bed. It was 5:30 P.M. I got up and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I had fallen asleep all day and I still felt tired. I walked downstairs and saw that everyone besides Embry, Sam and Emily had left. Embry sat up straight and he gave me a wide smile. I sat down beside him at the table. He smiled and kissed my cheek and hugged me. I felt warm when he was hugging me so I leaned into him. That made him smile wider.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I pulled out of Embry's grasp and walked out without saying anything else to Sam, Emily and Embry. I started walking down the street and into the 'town'. I was looking for a doctor's office or clinic or something. I had found a walk in clinic and sighed a breath of relief. I needed to find out what was wrong with me. I needed to find out soon.

I was about to walk in when I heard familiar laughing. I turned around and saw Embry, Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared all laughing at some sort of joke. I cringed and tried to escape before they could see me. I walked into an alley way and waited until I was sure they were gone. I walked out of the alley and sighed. I was safe. For now.

"Natalie! What are you doing by the doctor's office?" I turned around and saw all of them looking at me and giving me odd looks and even some glares. (*cough*Paul*cough*)

"I was just getting a check up." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and gave me the fatherly look.

"Are you pregnant?" I'm quite sure that Embry was blushing while I looked horrified.

"No! I haven't even had sex yet! I'm still a virgin!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned around and walked away. I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I SAID THAT!

They caught up with me and Embry reached out and grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked down at me and it made me feel guilty almost.

"What's going on with you Natie? We're all so worried and we can't figure it out. We need you to tell us." I pulled my arm away and Embry looked hurt.

"I'm fine Embry and I wish that everyone would stop asking me what's wrong. I can handle it myself." I went to walk away when this time Sam stopped me.

"You need to tell us so we can help you. Embry is worrying sick because of something that is wrong with his imprint. You need to tell him. Now." I pulled my arm away again and glared at all of them.

"I don't need to or want to." Embry started whining and he hugged me.

"Please Natie. Let me help you. I can help you if you just let me. Please. I love you." I pushed Embry away knowing that he wouldn't understand. No one would.

"I don't need your help or want your help. I can deal with it on my own. So just leave me alone!" I turned around and walked away from all of them. I just needed to be alone.


	12. Chapter 12: I Hope You Find It

Hey guys! This chapter is 2 parted. And it may seem like the end of the story but it is not. Even though it seems like it. Oh and guess what? These are the votes so far: Embry- 4 Derrick-0. Anyway keep voting if you haven't already. Oh and I DON'T own the song. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Natalie, Derrick, the plot and nothing else.

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 12: I hope you find it

I didn't go home right away. I ended up catching a Cab to Forks hoping that I would see Alice again. I really wanted to talk to her and I had a lot to talk to her about. Not only that but I didn't...I just didn't want to go home and have everyone question me again.

"They really don't understand you do they Natalie?" I bit my lip and stopped myself from smiling.

"Hi Derrick. What are you doing here?" He smiled and stepped beside me and started walking with me.

"I'm simply here to talk to you if you need be. Anything you want to talk about?" I thought for a bit and shook my head.

"Do you want to just walk and maybe talk if something comes up?" I nodded and Derrick smiled. We were walking in silence at first and his hand kept brushing up against mine leaving a cool feeling. I shyly stepped a bit to the right. I gave Derrick a strained smile and he looked away briefly.

"Can I ask you something? Derrick?" He nodded and I looked down and then back up into his blood red eyes.

"How could you have gone to La Push High without looking and acting like a vampire? Surely the guys would've smelled you and tried attacking you." He looked at me pained and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at me.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me over to a park. I sat down on a swing and he sat beside me.

"There's something I didn't tell you about my past. There were bad vampires that I was working for yes, but there were also some good ones. There was this one guy. My best friend, my vampire brother, we were inseparable and we trusted each other with our lives." Derrick looked like he was going to cry. If he could.

"He had a gift. He could take a vampire and hide their scent. He could change their appearance whenever he wanted. He could also do that to humans. That's what could make him so lethal. He could make humans go crazy. But he never chose too. But the vampires that he was working for, they wanted him to do that. To make them go crazy. They were going to, too." I put my hand on his shoulder as a sign that I was sorry. He smiled at me and then he frowned again.

"Before we were killed by hunters, he had found his soul mate, his singer. He got to spend an entire six months with her. He was going to change her because she wanted to be with him forever. Then he had gotten killed. She was so upset. She wanted to die. She begged to die. She begged me to kill her. The rest of us were getting killed. I took her and we ran for the forest. She begged me. I did it quickly. I quickly snapped her neck." Derrick looked at me and I started paling. I was his singer. He was attracted to my blood.

"Natalie, I've been...I've been trying to drink animal blood. I've heard of a clan of vampires near here. They drink animal blood. The Cullen's I think." I nodded and Derrick gave me a weird look.

"How do you know the Cullen's?" I sighed and started swinging. Derrick smiled at me and I started blushing.

"When you gave me the nightmares, Sam and Emily called Dr. Cullen to my house. He brought his daughter Alice with him the first time. Then the next time he brought Alice and his son Edward. Alice remembered I and we hung out once and I told her about the imprinting." Derrick nodded and I started slowing the swing down. Once it stopped me put his hand on top of mine and looked at me with an intense stare.

"Your friends with Alice?" I nodded and Derrick smiled at me. We spent the whole afternoon on the swings laughing, and joking around.

I got back to the house around 6. I walked in and saw the guys pacing back and forth. But when I walked in, they all stopped and looked at me. Embry ran over to me and he picked me up and spun me around, then put me down and held me out at arm's length. He scrunched up his nose and it looked like he was going to sick.

"Why were you with a leech?!" I ignored him and I stepped by him and went upstairs. I quickly had a shower and scrubbed my skin with some body scrub to get rid of the smell. I got out and quickly changed into jeans and a sweater. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed.

Not even two minutes after, my door was opened and three FURIOUS werewolves stepped in. I looked at them in a confused way, and Jared threw my bottle of diet pills on the floor, shattering the bottle. My eyes widened and I looked up at Jared, Embry and Sam.

"How long did you think you could hide these for?!" Sam wasn't holding back any anger. He was just as furious as Jared and Embry.

"I...I didn't think you would find out!" Embry stepped out in front of Sam and his face changed from furious to concerned and devastated.

"Why Natie? Why? You're not fat, you're gorgeous. You're amazing. Why would you need those?" I didn't have a chance to answer Embry. Sam glared at me and he pushed Embry back.

"I am furious with you. Emily was worried sick about you and we didn't know what was wrong. Only to find out that you've been doing this to yourself?!" I winced and tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"I...well...I mean I can do what I want with my body. It's my body. If I want to take pills I can." Sam glared at me and he crossed his arms over his chest and it looked like he was trying to stop himself from phasing.

"From now on, you will be watched carefully. You WILL be escorted by someone at all times. The ONLY time that you don't need someone with you is when you are here. Do you understand?!" I nodded and Sam gave me one final glare before he turned around. Then he stopped rigid and turned around and came back over to me.

"You smell like leech. Who is he?" I guess the shower didn't help at all. I looked from Sam to Embry and Jared. Jared looked pissed off and Embry looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Who. Is. He?!" I looked up at Sam and started feeling wet cheeks. I was crying.

"H-his name is Derrick. He's my friend." Sam stood up and looked at Embry and Jared.

"You are never to see him again. You are grounded for the next month and a half." He then turned to Embry.

"You should've been watching where she was going like the others." He then walked out of the room followed by Jared. Embry looked down at me and I diverted my eyes.

"Natalie, talk to me." Embry sat down beside me. I scooted away from him and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on my knees.

"Natalie, you don't need those. You'll never need those. Listen to me, you're beautiful. You're all I ever need and will ever need. I love you. I don't want you to change one thing about yourself because you're perfect the way you are now." I looked back at Embry and he stroked my cheek. I turned away and he withdrew his hand.

"Natalie, please. Sam wants you to be safe. I want you to be safe. I care about you because you're my soul mate. We belong together and we get to spend the rest of our lives together." I looked back at him and started crying again. His eyes held such love, and I could probably bet that mine held confusion.

"What if we were just meant to be friends? What if we were mean to be best friends and I was supposed to be with someone else?" Embry's face was blank. He stood up quickly and walked out slamming the door behind him. I looked out the window and saw him talking to Jared, Paul, Jacob and Sam. He was shaking. Was he about to phase? I thought so until I saw his face. He wasn't phasing. He was crying.

**Part 2**

It was two weeks later and I stayed away from Embry. I stayed in my room mostly. I stayed away from everyone. Nobody really wanted to talk to me anyway. Sam and Emily were extremely disappointed in me. I knew that everyone was. I didn't know what to do then. So I did what I thought was best. I called my sister. She said that she had dropped out of being a model. She had started college. She had moved into an average house and had gotten a good paying job. She had even gotten a boyfriend. She had gone through a complete change.

I explained to her what had happened and she said that she was disappointed in me because I had listened to her. She stayed on the phone with me for most of the night. I really appreciated that. I asked her if I could come and visit her. Just to get away. She asked her boyfriend if it was fine and he said that it was. I thanked her and told her that I would leave in the early morning two days from now. She agreed.

The night came and I was getting things ready. I got out some paper and some pens. I was going to write everyone explaining why I had to go. Why I had to do this.

_Dear people, A.K.A Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Quil, Jacob, Kim (and if you want to show them) Carlisle, Bella, Alice and fam:_

_I hope you can understand why I am doing this. A lot had changed in the past couple of months. I came here nervous and scared. I met some fantastic people and got into some dangerous situations. But that's not why I'm writing this. I want you to know that this isn't your fault. So don't blame yourself. It's my decision. _

_Emily and Sam:_

_I think that I should go and stay with family and stop crowding your house. I know that you are pregnant Emily. I don't want you to be stressed or worried about anything. Especially me. I want you to have a nice, normal pregnancy. I find that Sam and you should have a family without a dysfunctional, walking blonde death attractor. I hope you can understand. Please believe me when I say that you guys have been amazingly wonderful to me._

_Embry: _

_I know that you say that this imprinting thing is supposed to be whatever I need or what'll make me happy. Here's what will make me really happy: For you to find someone who will love you and not hurt you. I do love you Embry. I really do. But...I hurt you in the worst way. Please move on and fall for some cute brown haired girl. I'll be fine. Really. _

_Remember, you HAVE to do what will make me happy. And what will make me happy is if you move on. So please don't argue. Or try to find a way out of it. _

_As for the rest of you:_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you mad. (Paul I know that you're glaring at the letter, wishing to strangle me). I love all of you guys and you guys will always be special to me. Leah don't let those stupid boys call you any names. Smack them for me if they do. Remember, girl power. Jared, I never really actually knew why you would always be there with Sam and Embry when I got hurt. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. Take care of Kim or else! Even though I don't really know the rest of you all that well, I wish I could've. I'm sorry for causing so much drama. I really am. _

_I should probably go now. I'll miss you all so much. Bye guys._

I finished the letter and wiped my tears away. I folded it up and looked at the other piece of paper. I placed it beside the letter. I sighed and got off of my bed. I zipped up my suitcase and sat it upright. I closed my eyes and blinked tears away. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my room singing the song I wrote for him.

I Hope You Find It

Verse 1:  
These clouds are going nowhere baby, rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you baby, for you've gone too far out of town  
and I hope you that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

*Chorus*  
And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that  
and I hope you find it

Verse 2:  
Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever,  
last words that I said that I was nothing but a broken heart talking baby  
you know that wasn't what I meant  
Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you  
Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

*Chorus*  
And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that, and I hope you find it  
Whatever it is, I know that you miss it here

*Chorus*  
And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that  
no no no  
And I hope you find it  
I hope you find it

Authors Note:

This is NOT the end of the story. Unless if you want it to be. But so far as I've somewhat planned this isn't the end. Unless if you want it to be and then me write a sequel. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	13. Last Thing On Your Mind

Hey guys! I've decided not to end the story. I'm not ending the story here. I'm making it 2 parted. This is the second part. I hope you like it. I've deleted Derrick from this story because truth be told, I was really annoyed with him and I regret making him. So he is no more. If you want to know what happened to him, he moved away and fell in love with a vampire and they ended happily. Anyway...So without further ado, I give you, Part 2 of the Embry and Natalie Series: The Last Thing On Your Mind. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

The Last Thing On Your Mind

I got out of the cab and looked around. Everything looked the same. Nothing looked out of place. Which is how I loved it. It hasn't been that long. It's only been about 4 or 5 months. But it was enough time apart to know that I needed to go back.

"Yo lady! Get your stuff out!" I winced and ran around to the back. I got my suitcases out and put them on the ground. I pulled out my wallet and gave the cab driver some money. He took it and then he started looking me over.

"You know, if you ever need someone to show you how to have fun around here, I'm him." I nodded and took a step backwards and grabbed my suitcases.

"Well...I'll be sure to remember that for next time..." He smirked and when I turned around he smacked my butt. My eyes widened and I paled a bit. The cab driver chuckled to himself and whisteled at stopped suddenly when he saw someone on the porch looking glaring at him. The cab driver got back into his cab and drove away faster than he should've.

"Dad! I've missed you so much!" I dropped my suitcases and ran over to him. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I laughed and he put me down and helped me bring my stuff inside. He set them down in the doorway and I smiled widely again.

"Everything look exactly the same. I love it." He smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Sam? What's wrong..." I looked up and saw mom staring at me. She was smiling and I ran over and hugged her too. She wrapped her arms around me and then let me go.

"You look just as beautiful as ever. Just a lot healthier." I winced when I remembered what had happened. The diet pills, the crying, Derrick. I smiled when I remembered hearing that Derrick split. Good.

"Well, if you want to go and put your stuff away, then you can come downstairs and eat." I nodded and grabbed my stuff and started walking upstairs to my room. I opened the door and smiled. They had moved everything around and had painted everything. A new start for a new person.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. My life was actually pretty perfect now. Sam and Enily had called me two months after I left saying that they wanted me to come home. They had missed me as much as I had missed them. They had made themselves my permanent guardian. They were officially my mom and dad. Sam and Enily insisted on me calling them mom and dad.

I didn't put up a fuss. It made me feel good to have a mom and dad. My sister agreed to letting me leave. She said that she would miss me but that she thought that it would be better. For once I had to agree with her. (And that doesn't happen that often)

"Are you getting settled alright?" I looked up and jumped at dad suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Everything here is fine." Dad smiled and I looked down at my lap. Well not everything. There was still the Embry and I situation. I didn't know if he hated me or not.

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you. He missed you. He wants to see you again. He thought about you every day." I nodded and sniffled. Dad came and sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug.

"I made everything around here horrible. I was such a...a...a bitch. To everyone. I ruined lives." Dad shook his head and I gave him a look.

"Okay. You were." My mouth hung open and I gave him a shocked expression.

"You said it first!" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"That doesn't mean you have to agree. You could sawy "Aw! Don't be too hard on yourself.'." Dad chuckled and took his arm off of my shoulder.

"It's almost time to eat. Wash up and come downstairs." I nodded and dad kissed my forehead and walked to the door.

"I love you Natalie. I'm glad you're back." I smiled and nodded.

"I am too."

Embry's POV

'_This is so boring! Nothing is here!' _Jared was mumbling to himself about patrol again. I would too. Normally. But today was different. Today was the day that Natalie was supposed to come back. And I heard that she was back to her normal, beautiful self. The same self that is obsessed about me.

'_Dude! She is not obsessed about you!'_ I glared at Jacob.

'_How do you know she isn't? Exactly you don't!'_ Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed and smiled as well. He was happy that I was happy. Actually the entire pack was happy.

'_Now you won't act like such a pansy!'_ I glared at Jared and he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

'_Embry will always be a pansy.' _I growled and glared at Leah. She was always such a cow.

'_I am not a cow, and I'm sorry of the truth hurts you.'_ I rolled my eyes and my mind drifted back to Natalie. I wonder what she looked like. Did she still have her beautiful, long, blonde hair? Or did she dye it? Did her eyes change colours? Did she grow taller?

'_We are done patrol!'_ Jared started talking loudly about seeing Kim and getting to have a 'Welcome Back' party for Natalie. I rolled my eyes and started grinning widely. I was going to be able to see her. I quickly ran to a bush and phased back. I pulled on some cut off shorts and started running towards Sam and Emily's house. I didn't want to wait for the others.

Natalie's POV

I wasn't able to lift a finger. Mom and dad wouldn't let me. They wanted me to sit down and relax. I had to roll my eyes a couple times when dad tried stealing some food. Mom smacked his hand and that sent me into a whole nother round of giggles. Finally, mom and dad sat down and we could finally eat. Pasta and salad. Yummy!

Mom and dad were talking all the way through dinner, which was good for me cause then I didn't have to try and make conversation. When we were all done, I helped mom clean up and then I sat back down at the table.

"Natalie, we've invited everyone over." I looked at mom and dad and didn't blink for a while. They both looked at eachother and then at me.

"Are you okay Natie?" I nodded and then the doorbell rang. My eyes widened and I stood up quickly.

"I'm not adorable yet! Let NO ONE in!" I heard dad laughing at me when I was running upstairs. I heard some yelling and laughing and knew that everyone was downstairs.

I groaned and opened my suitcase. I starte dthrowing things everywhere until I found what I wanted. I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black fitted sweater. I took deep breaths and opened my door. I walked downstairs and all heads turned to look at me, but only one mattered.

"Natalie." Embry was staring at me with those intense, brown eyes. Those amazing brown eyes.

"I missed you Embry."


	14. Last Thing On Your Mind: Bandaids

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it and I hope that you review. Things are going to start heating up between Embry and Natalie, BUT there will be some problems that will cause these two to fight. Anyway...please review!

Last Thing On Your Mind Chapter 2

I stared at Embry and started blushing. He looked so handsome. Just how I remembered. I missed him and I hoped that he missed me just as much as I missed him. I really did miss him. I smiled at everyone else and said my hello's and my I miss you'd.

People started going throughout the house as they wished. I was in the kitchen with Kim and mom helping make some food for the guys that haven't eaten. Mom was taking out a lot of food and I started preparing it along with Kim.

"I'm so glad that you came back. Embry missed you so much. He thought about you every day and when he didn't he wanted to call you. He even tried to run away to you." I looked at Kim and almost stopped cutting the vegetables. He wanted to run away.

"He's so happy with you." I nodded and started cutting the vegetables. I felt something sharp and then I dropped the knife.

"Ow! I'm bleeding!" I heard something get knocked over and then Embry ran in. He grabbed my finger and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cut.

"Baby, why weren't you more careful?" I looked up at Embry and then looked down emberassed.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something and I got distracted. I didn't mean to..." Embry stopped me by kissing my forehead.

"It's alright. Let's just get you a bandaid." We walked away and I could hear Kim and Emily giggling and 'aww'ing at Embry and I.

Embry led me upstairs and into the bathroom. He lifted me up and set me up on the counter. He kissed my lips and pressed then kissed my temple.

"I am so glad that you're back Natie. I missed you so much." I nodded and Embry gave me another quick kiss before he bent down and got the first aid kit from under the sink. He put it beside me and he opened it up. He got out a bandaid and some gauze.

He grabbed my hand and he wiped the blood off. He put some gauze on and then he put the bandaid on overtop. I rolled my eyes at how cautious he was being. Once he was done, he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, and then he turned it over and kissed my bandaged finger and then my palm.

"I love you Natalie." I blushed and looked down and then up at Embry who had a big grin on his face.

"I love you too Embry. Thank you for helping me." Embry smiled and he hugged me. I hugged him back and then he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and one arm under my knees. He held me tight and then he walked down the stairs. He set me down in a chair and he sat down next to me.

"Natalie, what happened to your finger?" I looked up at dad and sank down in my chair. Embry chuckled and he ran his thumb over my hand.

"She cut her finger when she wasn't paying attention." Embry smiled and looked at me then kissed my hand again.

During the next week, I had been registered in school, had been shopping six times, and had bought an entire new wardrobe and a new laptop. I didn't even have a choice whether I wanted to or not. I had to. I was being dragged by Kim and mom. They wanted me to be all ready for the new school year.

This also meant that I couldn't spend much time with Embry. Which sucked. I wanted to see him. I was addicted to him. I really was. I hoped he was as in love with me as I was with him.

"Hey Natalie. I know that we stole you a lot, but Embry wants to spend a couple hours with you. So you better eat and then, you can go." I smiled at mom, and said that I'd be down in a couple minutes. She nodded and left.

I went down after a little while and sat down at the table. Mom smiled at me and she sat down some food in front of me. Dad sat down beside me and he started eating, very quickly, his food. I finished a bit after dad, and then I put my stuff in the sink.

"You can go if you want Natalie, but just remember to be back on time and be careful." I nodded and kissed mom's cheek. She smiled at me and I looked at dad.

"Dad? Can I go?" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and gave him a big hug. I ran out the door and smiled when I saw Embry standing there waiting for me. He smiled at me and I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and put me down. He gave me a quick kiss and then he grabbed my hand.

"We're going to go to the beach and talk okay?" I nodded and Embry pulled me into him.

"Sure." Embry smiled at me and he started leading me through the forest. We walked down on a path and then Embry stopped on a cliff. He laid down a blanket and then sat down on it. He pat the spot in front of him and I sat down. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight you know. I've missed you too much. I'm not letting you leave me again." I looked up at Embry and saw that he was dead serious.

"I'm not going to leave you Embry. I love you. I'm sorry it took me all that long to realise that." Embry put his chin on my head and sighed.

"You're all I'll ever need. I never want to spend another day without you." I smiled and looked up at him. I kissed him briefly and he broke away and smiled at me.

"I love you Embry." The rest of the night we spent laying there watching the sunset and talking about what we had done while we weren't together. It was nice. One of the best dates ever.


	15. Last Thing On Your Mind: Dirty Rat

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I apologise for the wait. I was trying to come up with ideas. Anyway please review!

Let's Play Pretend Chapter 14: Dirty Rat

During the rest of the week, Embry and I would go on dates, dates and more dates. I was hardly ever at home and I was always with Embry. Dad would've complained more than he did, but whenever her tried mom would say that if it were him in the situation, he would do the same thing. That got dad quiet. But I had to start spending some time at home. That started with baby-sitting.

"It won't be that bad. She's a really nice girl. I would have Quil baby-sit Claire but he's busy today so it's going to be you. Quil loves her to bits though. He's the big brother she'll always have. Then he'll be her boyfriend when she gets old enough." I nodded when mom told me that IO would be baby-sitting. I had no problem with it. I knew that they would be on patrol almost all day anyway, so why not.

"Thank you so much Natalie. You have no idea how much this means to me." I nodded and started pushing mom out the door. Dad and her were going on a date today so that's why Quil and Embry would be on patrol all day today. Mom and dad were going to Seatle or someplace for the day. Lucky them.

Not even five minutes after they left, the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was attacked by a little girl who wrapped herself around my legs. She smiled and started giggling. Then Quil came and picked her up and held him close to his body.

"Sorry natalie. She's just excited to finally meet you." I nodded and looked at the adorable girl that was in Quil's arms.

"You're Embry's princess!" I looked up at Quil and he rolled his eyes and set Claire down. She smiled up at me and then she hugged Quil and said goodbye to him. He waved and turned around and walked away. I shuffled Claire in and she ran and jumnped on the couch. I sighed and sat down beside her. She smiled up at me and then grabbed her backpack. I didn't even notice that she had that.

"Look at my princess! It looks like you!" Claire pulled out a barbioe that had long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It did not look like me at all. But I could play along.

"It does too! That's so cool!" Claire nodded and then she started brushing the doll's hair.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Claire nodded excitedly and I smiled at her. She was just too adorable!

"I want to watch Tinkerbell Princess Natalie!" I smiled and turned to look at Claire.

"Are yous ure that you want to watch Tinkerbell? She's pretty crazy." Claire nodded and I put Tinkerbell into the DVD player. I started the movie and went to the sink to start washing the dishes. I heard Claire laughing and I smiled and shook my head. Quil was one lucky guy. She was going to be quite a looker when she got older.

"Princess Natalie!" I put the dish I was washing back into the sink and sat down beside Claire.

"Yes Princess Claire?" She smiled and then started giggling.

"Embry calls you princess when you're nopt around. He always tells me that you're his princess." I looked at Claire and started smiling and blushing. That was so cute. Embry thought I was a princess! How sweet!

"I have to go and finish dishes okay. You finish the movie." Claire nodded and turned back to the TV.

Once I was done the dishes, I sat down beside Claire and saw that the movie was over. I turned the TV off and Claire started rubbing her tummy.

"Are you hungry?" Claire nodded at me and smiled widely.

"What does Princess Claire want to eat?" She thought for a bit and then she smiled again.

"I want grilled cheese!" I smiled and stood up quickly and saluted to her.

"Coming up Princess." She started giggling and thehn she followed me.

"You're funny. I like you." I smiled and started getting the stuff out.

"Go and wash up. They will done in a couple of minutes." Claire nodded and she ran to the bathroom. I heard the taps running and then they got shut off. I set her grilled cheese on a plate and set it on the table.

Claire sat up on the chair and started eating. I grabbed a sandwich and started munching on it. I then drifted into thoughts about Embry and if he was okay. I was interrupted by Claire crying. I snapped out of it and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?!" She pointed to the floor and I saw a HUGE rat on the floor. My eyes widened and I calmly got on the chair beside Claire.

"Don't touch it. It may have rabies." Claire nodded and she sat down on her chair watching the rat carefully. The rat started walking around the floor and it came close to Claire and she started whimpering.

"It'll be okay. It'll go away soon. I hope." I looked at the rat and it started walking towards me. It suddenly jumped on my chaior and Claire screamned and jumped off of her chair and ran to the couch. I fell backwards when Claire screamed and my head connected with the edge of a chair.

I sat up and held my head and felt blood. I tried standing up and felt a little dizzy. The door opened and Quil and Embry walked in. Quil saw Claire crying and he ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. She pointed to the rat and Quil's eyes hardened. He walked over to the rat and picked it up. He threw it out the door and it landed and scurried away.

Embry then turned to look at me and he saw me pull my hand back and he saw blood. He ran over to me and picked me up and then he held me to his body.

"Let's see Princess." I blushed and Embry moved my hair and then he put it back.

"You don't need to go to the hospital." I nodded and Embry smiled down at me. He kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose and finally my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I heard a gasp and looked over and saw Quil covering Claire's eyes.

"Princess Natalie got kissed!" I smiled and giggled when Embry kissed my temple. He let me go and I stood up and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had to patrol?" Embry shook his head and smiled down at me.

"We were supposed to but Seth and Jared agreed to take the rest of the shift for us. They didn't have to patrol for a couple of days so they took over." I nodded and Embry looked at Quil holding Claire and tickling her. I looked up at Embry and he looked down at me.

"Embry, will you marry me?"

Authors Note:

Should Embry say yes? What do you think Sam will say? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	16. Last Thing On Your Mind: Permission?

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it and I hope that you review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Last Thing On Your Mind: Permission to marry her?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Natalie and the plot.

Embry's POV

I really wanted to marry her. I really wanted to marry the love of my life, my sweetheart, my baby, my Natie. But we were still in school. But maybe we could. I would have to ask Sam's permission, but maybe he would let us. Maybe I could get her a promise ring or an engagement ring. We could make this work. I would still have to ask Sam. Which is what I planned to do. Right now.

I knocked on Sam's door and waited. I felt like my whole life depended on this moment, because it sort of did. If Sam didn't give me permission, then my life would be over. I NEEDED Natalie to be with me, to be my life.

"Embry! Come on in! How are you?" I smiled at Emily and then frowned. I walked in and followed Emily into the kitchen. I smiled widely when I saw my baby sitting there studying. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, but some of her hair was falling out in her face. I wanted to go over there and kiss her, but I saw Sam sitting there as well, and I didn't want him to kick me out.

"Sam I would like to ask you something." Sam looked at me and gave me a stern look as if he could read my mind.

"Natalie, go do your homework in your room. Embry and I have to talk about something and you can't hear it." My baby nodded and grabbed her things. She walked past me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled widely and watched her until she was up the stairs.

I turned my attention back to Sam and sighed. Here goes nothing. I sat down at the table and put my hands on the table. Emily came and sat down beside Sam and smiled. She probably knew what was going on.

"What did you want to ask Embry?" I looked at Sam and tried to find the right words.

"Sam I really, really love Natie. She's my whole world. I would be so lost without her. I would die without her. Just the thought of losing her...I just...I need her in my life." Sam smiled and looked at Emily while I was speaking. The same way I look at Natalie.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry Natalie." Sam snapped his head towards me and he started breathing heavily. He stood up and glared at me. He shoved me against the wall.

"She is just a child Embry! She is a child!" Sam was growling at me and glaring at me.

"I know Sam, but I love her." Sam glared at me and he went to drag me outside when Emily came up behind him and gave him a hug. He instantly satrted relaxing. But he still glared at me.

"Sam, let's sit down then we can talk about this in a civilized way." Sam nodded and he went and sat down at the table. I sat down and tried to ignore the glare that was getting shot my wya.

"She is just a child Embry. She's 16. That's too young to get married." I tried to say something but Sam held up his hand and shook his head. Alpha's order's. Emily sighed and slapped Sam's arm lightly.

"I think it's a sweet idea Embry, but I agree with Sam, she is too young. Maybe in a couple of years." Emily smiled at me but I didn't notice. I was feeling immense pain from being told that I couldn't marry my baby. My reason to live. I needed to try harder. I needed to convince Sam.

"Sam? What if I propose and then marry her after highschool? What if I get her an engagement ring but give her time?" Sam looked at me and then at Emily, then back at me.

"Embry, that's my daughter, that's my baby girl, and if you EVER make her cry or hurt her I WILL tear you apart." I perked up and nodded. I would never hurt her. I would always protect her.

"So...I have permission?" Sam looked at Emily again and she smiled at him. Then he turned back to me.

"Yes. You have my permission to propose to her BUT you will NOT get married to her UNTIL you graduate, do I make myself clear Embry?" I nodded and stood up. I smiled widely and I bet that I looked like I won the lottery.

"You have the same look I had when I got permission to marry Emily." I couldn't say anything else. I could marry her. I could propose to her. I could marry my perfect girl.

"Sam, Emily, thnka you so much. You have no idea how much it would've hurt if you would've said no." Emily smiled and Sam laughed. I knew that he did how much it would hurt.

"Should I propose now?" Sam shook his head and I got a little confused.

"Go and buy her a ring first and when you propose make it romantic and cute." I nodded and stood up quickly, causing Emily to smile and laugh.

"Good luck Embry!" I waved and ran out the door and into my truck. I needed to find the PERFECT ring.

Natalie's POV

The next couple of days were pretty crazy. Leah, Kim, Claire and Emily would always giggle when they saw me and the guys would smile big and they would high five eachother. I would get confused and ask what was up, but no body would tell me.

Then finally Kim said that I was supposed to go to dinner with Embry but he had been too busy to ask me. When I asked where, she said that it was going to be here. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea but she said that it was. I said okay and she ran away giggling to herself.

The next day, I was forced to get up by Emily, Leah and Kim. They let me sleep in until 2:30, but after that, I was up. They dragged me out of bed and got me downstairs. They gave me cereal and then after I was done, they made go upstairs and have a shower. I got out and dired my hair and then went into my bedroom. I saw all of them standing around my bed and I got a confused look on my face. Kim smiled and she held up a dress. I looked at it and then back at her.

The dress was strapless and it looked like it fell above the knee. It was a faded navy blue dress with a tie in the middle. There was a five layer skirt and there were little flowers on two of the layers.

I smiled at the dress and touched it. It was silk, and it felt smooth and looked pretty. Kim smiled at me and she handed me the dress and pushed me out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and put the dress on. I looked into the mirror and smiled. The dress looked good on me and it complimented my skin tone.

I walked back into my room and Kim and Emily started squeeling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair that they had. Kim brushed my hair and then she started curling it. Kim curled the upper half of my hair and pinned it up, then she curled the bottom half. She smiled when she was done and then Emily came and did my make up.

She put light purple and dark purple eye shadow on and blended it in. She added light pink blush, and then some lip gloss. She handed me some mascara and I put it on, trying not to stab myself. They all stepped back and smiled at me.

"You're ready. Now put on these high heels and get downstairs." I nodded and put on the high heels. The girls left first and then I heard a door close. I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

I got downstairs and saw Embry in a tux. He was standing by a table with roses and candles. I smiled and almost started crying. He smiled at me, and hugged me when I walked over to him. He kissed me lightly and then he pulled out my chair for me. I smiled and thanked him. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"So what's the occasion?" Embry blushed and he shook his head.

"After dinner." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course. After dinner.

Embry smiled and then he got up and came out with two plates of spagehti. He hadn't forgot that it was my favourite. I smiled and thanked him and we started eating. Once we were done, and the plates had been taken away by Embry, who didn't want me to do anything, he sat back down and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Natalie, I need to tell you something and I need your undevided attention." I nodded and Embry kissed my hand again.

"You're my life Natalie, I don't know what I would do without you. I go crazy when I'm not with you, I need to be with you. I need to protect you and love you. You have no idea what you do to me. I love you so much." I looked at Embry and started tearing up. His eyes widened and he moved closer and wiped away my tears.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It's just that you're so sweet!" Embry smiled and then he kissed my lips. He stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and I covered my mouth and started tearing up again.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Natalie Uley, will you marry me?" Embry opened the box and I gasped. There was a heart-shaped diamond on a white gold band. It was beautiful!

Embry kept looking at me expecting me to answer. I couldn't speak. I could only nod. I nodded and Embry stood up. He pulled me up and then he slipped the ring on my finger. He pressed his lips against mine and spun me around.

He set me down and then he pressed his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck rested my head on his chest. I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled widely.

"We're engaged!" Embry nodded and kissed me one more time.

"Happiest moment of my life."


	17. Last Thing On Your Mind: Graduation

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I tried making it longer but didn't know what to say. Umm...I know that Natalie was 16 when she got engaged, but this is her senior year. I'm not sure what year she would be in so I didn't put '.... years later.' But just know that she is NOW in her senior year and she is graduating. Also this story is coming to an end, but there will be a surprising twist at the very end of the story which includes another imprint. Any guesses? Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

The Last Thing On Your Mind: Graduation

Embry's POV

I was so proud of my Natie. She had worked so hard to get good grades, and get to graduation and balancing work and our relationship. I helped her out as much as I could. I would help her with homework when I could. I would pick her up for work and drop her off. I would make sure she had time to relax. I didn't want her to get too stressed out especially with exams coming up. But she did amazing! She passed all her exams and got honours on all of them. I was so proud! I was prouder than Sam and Emily.

And now she was graduating. My baby was going to be out of highschool and then we could get married and officially start our lives together. I was excited but I wasn't as excited as Natie. She could hardly wait to start planning the wedding. Some days she would start and I would have to tell her to stop. Then she would get this adorable little pout and I had to try so hard not to give in. But she was just so adorable and so...sexy.

"Embry dude! Come on! Do you want to be late for her graduation?!" My eyes widened and I ran down the stairs. I pushed Paul out of the way and ran out the door. I got into the truck and waited until Paul, who had a very peeved look on his face, came out and also got into the truck.

"Thanks a lot man. Push me out of the way for some girl." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Paul wasn't going to upset me today. No. Today was all about my baby. This was her day. And it would be perfect whether it wanted to be or not.

Natalie's POV

I was getting ready for graduation. I had my robes on and my hair was all nice and curly and pretty. I was adjusting my robes and looking into the mirror perfecting or at least trying to perfect my hair.

"Natalie? Your parents are looking for you." I turned around and smiled at Lacy. She was in my class and she was a pretty nice girl. Her boyfriend was pretty nice as well.

"Thanks Lace. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and left the bathroom. I sighed and quickly left after taking one last glance at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was now down to my lower back and it had layers. It showed no signs of changing colours so I was pretty sure that I would be blonde for life. I didn't complain though.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw mom and dad standing there. They smiled at me and mom pulled me into a hug. She squealed about how I was already finished high school and about how time went by so fast. I smiled and pulled away and straightened my cap. Then dad pulled me and hugged me. I smiled again and hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you Natalie. You're Valedictorian! We're both so proud of you!" I smiled and pulled away and almost started crying.

"Thank you so much mom and dad. This really means so much to me." Mom almost started crying and she hugged me again.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll see you later." My mom pulled away while having obvious tears in her eyes. My dad wrapped his around her shoulder and led her towards their seats.

Time went by quite slow and then finally it was my time to go up and talk. I heard the principal announcing some people to come up and then he stopped. I walked towards the stairs and stood on the side of the stage so that only the principal could see me. He turned to the side and smiled at me.

"I would like to introduce the valedictorian of this year. Please welcome Miss Natalie Uley." I heard applause and I walked across the stage. The principal handed me my certificate and then he directed me to the podium. I smiled and walked over to the podium.

"Hello graduates! Think of today as the very last day that you have to listen to high school teachers and abide to the rules of high school. Today will be the last day that you have to deal with stupid petty high school drama that went on during high school. From this moment on you'll be able to make your own decisions and do what you want to do. So congrats to the graduates of the class of 2010! You're officially graduated high school!" I threw my cap up and the rest of the students followed. They were cheering and hugging each other. I quickly got off stage and ran over to hug Lacy and her boyfriend.

Once everything died down, and people started leaving, I was picked up and spun around. I giggled and kissed him when he set me down. I heard Lacy giggle and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled and waved and then left with her boyfriend. I turned back towards Embry and he was beaming down at me.

"Baby I've never been so proud of someone. You graduated with honours at the top fo your class. You're amazing." I smiled and kissed Embry. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss until we heard a cough. I pulled away and saw everybody else standing there with big smiles on their faces.

" Congratulations Natalie! We're having a party for you, but Embry wants to steal you and spend some time with you first. So come over to my house at 7:30 okay?" I nodded at Kim and she gave me a hug and walked off. Soon mom and dad hugged me and then left with everyone else. Then it was just Embry and I.

"Natie I want to take you out to eat okay sweetie?" I nodded and Embry grabbed my hand and kissed it. He intertwined our fingers and then pulled me along behind him.

We ended up going to a small italian restaurant. We got a small table in the back and we sat down. We ordered our drinks and food and waited for it to come.

"So love, now we can finally plan our wedding without being restricted." I looked up at Embry and nodded. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled em closer to his body. I want to get married to Embry. Even if I JUST graduated. I STILL wanted to plan.


	18. Last Thing On Your Mind: The End

Hey guys! This is officially the end of the story. This is the last chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you like the ending.

Last Thing On Your Mind: The End

I was in a separate room putting on my dress, feeling as nervous as ever. I know that I shouldn't be nervous because I got to spend the rest of my life with Embry Call. The love of my life. I was estatic, but also very, very nervous.

I looked into the mirror and sighed. My dress was perfect. It was a strapless dress, with beading round the bust. There was some beading going down the right side of the dress. There was a train that wasn't too long or two short, all in all the dress looked amazing. I couldn't believe that I was in a dress this amazing.

"You look beautiful sweetie." I turned around and saw mom standing there. I giggled and then looked back at the mirror and tears started forming. Mom rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"You look beautiful! Embry won't be able to breath." I nodded and went and sat down on a chair and rest my head on my chin.

"What's wrong Natalie?" I looked at my mom and then I looked at my feet.

"I don't know. Nerves I guess. I just...I'm really, really happy about getting married, it's just that...I don't know!" Mom sighed and she left and then she came back with dad.

"What's wrong Natalie?" My dad looked at me and I burst into tears. Dad came over and hugged me and mom excused herself when she heard Claire running down the hall.

"I love Embry and I want to marry him but I think we're a little young. I want to spend the rest of my life with him you but I don't know what to do. I'm all confused and crying and my make-up's running and I'm stressed. And..." I was interrupted by a knock of the door. Dad told them to come in and in walked Jared. He smiled at me and then walked closer.

"You better hurry up Natalie or else Embry's going to leave you for some younger chick." I looked at Jared and then burst into tears again. I stood up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I started crying and trying to dry my eyes and couldn't help but overhear dad yelling at Jared.

"Look what you did now! She was already upset because of nerves and now you've got her thinking that Embry's going to leave her for another girl!" I heard Jared trying to think of something to say when mom came in and started talking.

"Jared has Natalie thinking that Embry is going to leave her for another girl. On their wedding day." I didn't hear anything for a bit, then I heard a loud smack. I sniffled and blew my nose. I stood up and looked in the mirror and almost started crying again. My make up was everywhere and my eyes were puffy.

"Natalie sweetie, please come out and finish getting ready. Jared didn't mean it. Embry won't leave you, he loves you." I sniffled and then opened the door slowly. I peered out and saw mom standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Mom nodded and I went to open the door but then I saw Jared standing there smiling. I shut the door abruptly and then locked it again. I heard another smack and then a door slam. I slowly went out and saw only mom there. She smiled at me and gave me a hug and set me down.

"Now let's fix your make up." I nodded and mom told me to close my eyes and relax. I closed my eyes and relaxed and actually almost fell asleep. I opened my eyes and mom was smiling widely at me.

"You look gorgeous sweetie." I smiled and gave mom a hug and started breathing deeply. Dad knocked on the door and came in and smiled at me.

"It's time." I nodded and took some deep breaths. Dad and I walked out of the room and down to the hall. I heard music and the ceremony started. Here goes everything.

Embry's POV

I stood waiting for Natalie. I was waiting impatiently. I wanted to see how beautiful she was. I looked over at Jared and gave him a dirty look. He just had to go and talk to Natalie and joke about how I would leave her. I almost jumped him and beat him up on the spot when he told me. That was ridiculous. Me leaving Natalie? I should be worried about her leaving ME.

I waited and waited. Everyone was here, the bride just had to walk down the aisle. I heard the music stop and the doors opened and people stood. My breathing stopped when I saw Natalie. She was so beautiful, everything I ever wanted.

She was blushing and smiling widely. I couldn't imagine what my face was like. She got closer and closer and my heart was racing faster and faster. Finally she got to the alter and I greeted her by kissing her hand. She giggled and Sam glared at me and handed her over. I smiled and grabbed her hand and she stood in front of me.

The pastor started talking but I wasn't listening. I was looking at her, my angel, my-soon-to-be-wife. She was perfect. I wanted to kiss her right now but I had to wait. I had to wait until she was officially mine. The pastor handed me Natalie's ring and I put it on her finger when he was asking me if I would take her. Which he shouldn't have asked. Of course I would.

"Do you Embry Call take Natalie Uley to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" Within a split second of him finishing I said yes.

"Do you Natalie Uley take Embry Call to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" Natalie said yes and smiled widely. She was amazing. She put my ring on my finger and we were bound. We were husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." I smiled and grabbed her instantly and kissed her with as much passion as I could put into a single kiss. We broke apart and I saw that ever adorable blush on her face. The pastor directed us to the marriage certificate that we had to sign. I practically ran to the certificate. I signed it and then Natalie quickly signed it. Then we went back to the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honour of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Call." The whole room started clapping and cheering. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was my wife. I held Natalie's hand and we walked out as husband and wife.

**9 and 1/2 months later**

Embry's POV

I can't believe that it was happening. I was in such a panic. I was running around trying to get things ready while my poor baby was creaming because her water broke.

"EMBRY GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CASTRATED!" My eyes widened and I ran into our bedroom. I helped Natalie off of the bed and out to the car. I got her in and buckled her up and then sped to the hospital. I helped her out and got a wheel chair for her. We went into the emergency room and the nurses got us into a room right away.

Natalie was put into a bed and I sat down in a chair beside her. The door was busted open and Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and the rest of the wolves came in. I was in slight shock of them getting her so soon, but then I realised what they were doing and kicked them out. All but Sam and Emily, they could stay.

"How are you sweetie?" Natalie turned her head and gave me a death glare.

"HOW AM I?! HOW AM I?! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I paled and sat back in my chair and said nothing else. I think it was best that I didn't say anything.

"alright Mrs. Call are you ready to give birth?" Natalie said nothing, she just screamed about how she was going to die from pain. I was alert then and I glared at the doctor.

"Give her some pain medication or something!" The doctor nodded and he told one of the nurses to get some pain medication. She came back and stuck a needle in Natalie's arm. Natalie fell back against the bed and I could tell that the pain was lessened.

**Two hours later**

"That's it. You can do it! A couple more pushes!" Natalie gripped my hand and I have to say it actually hurt. Not much but it still kind of hurt

"Natalie sweetie, can you please let go of my hand?" She turned her head and glared at me.

"YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN SUFFER TOO!" My eyes widened and I nodded and remained quiet. Then I heard crying. I perked up and smiled widely. Natalie rest her head against the pillow and smiled widely. Then I heard another cry.

"You have twins! A baby boy and a baby girl!" Natalie smiled and the doctor handed her the baby girl. She held her and smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and held her close to me.

"What should we name her?" Natalie looked up at me and I brushed some hair away.

"Adeline May Call." Natalie smiled at our baby girl then up at me.

"I love it." I kissed her lips and then I was handed a small bundle.

"What should we name our baby boy Natalie?" She looked at me and then at our baby boy.

"Daniel Jonathon Call." I smiled at our son, and then looked back and saw Sam and Emily coming over. They smiled at us and our daughter and son proudly.

"We're going to move you to a separate room and we're going to let mommy and babies rest okay?" I smiled and Natalie nodded, looking very tired.

**Later**

Natalie's POV

"Everyone, this is our son Daniel Jonathon Call and our daughter Adeline May Call." I smiled at my daughter and my son. I looked up at Paul who was looking at me and then he looked down at Adeline. She opened her eyes and stared directly at Paul. He smiled at her and then looked at Embry. Embry looked at me then to Adeline then to Paul.

"I was going to say that I'm not okay with you imprinting on my daughter, but at least I know she'll always be safe." Paul smiled widely and looked at me nervously.

"Do you want to hold her Paul?" Paul didn't wait one second. He grabbed her and held her tightly and protectively. Adeline closed her eyes and snuggled into Paul. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm guessing that you want to hold Daniel don't you Leah?" I looked up at Embry who was looking at Leah. Leah was looking at Daniel the very same way that Paul was looking at Adeline and how Embry was looking at me.

"Welcome to our family!" Leah and Paul both smiled widely and then turned their attention to their imprints. Our newborns.

That's it! That's the end of the story. I hope you liked it!


	19. Authors Note: Sequel

Hey guys! Just letting you know that there is going to be a sequel to this story and it is called You're So Hypnotizing. It is going to be Adeline/Paul. Or in other words Embry and Natalie's daughter and Paul. I hope you like it and I hope you read it. Thanks!


End file.
